Love can either conquer or destoy
by candybear24
Summary: It took only one emotion to destroy a beautiful friendship. It took only one relationship to break a girls heart. It took only one painful secret to break them apart. Can Rin fix everything before time runs out on their friendship? Mikuo/Rin/Len *Rated T-M*
1. Childhood memories

This is my first time writing a Vocaloid story and i'm so excited.

(The ages from the begining:

Len& Rin:6

Kaito, Miku and Mikuo:8

Luka and Luki: 9

Meiko and Meito:12

Middleof the story:

Len&Rin:12

Ending:

Len & Rin:14

Kaito, Miku, and Mikuo:16

Luka and Luki:17)

**Warning: Len and Rin are just friends ok?**

**Disclaimer: I never did and never will own Vocaloid**

* * *

_**~*8 years ago*~**_

We sat in my mother's garden playing with flowers. My mother was planting lilies for the spring time. As my mother was gardening, my friends and I had nothing to do until my best friend Len came up with something.

"We should have a wedding." Len said proudly.

Kaito stopped eating his ice cream and looked at Len.

"Um Len did you notice that YOU'RE TO YOUNG TO GET MARRIED!?"

"Not a real wedding Kaito, a pretend wedding."

We all looked at each other then back at Len.

"So who's your bride, Lenny?" I asked.

Len searched through his pocket and pulled out a ring. Len walked up to me, with his hand behind his back, gently took my hand and kneeled on one knee. He smiled at me with two front teeth missing.

"Will you marry me, Rinny?"

My other friends and I gasped at Len's proposal to me. My mother turned around and walked towards us.

"Kids what are you doing?"

We looked at each other then back at her. Miku stood up and went to her. She whispered into my mother's ear then smiled. My mother gasped as she put her hand over her mouth. She turned to Len and me.

"Len, aren't you young to get married?" My mother asked Len.

"That's what I said." Kaito muttered.

Len took my hand and I stood up.

"Yeah but who cares, no one can stop us."

"Alright Len, if you say so."

My mother sighed and looked at one of my friends.

"So who's going to be the wedding pastor?"

They looked at each other then pointed at Kaito.

"What? Why am I the wedding pastor?"

"With your remarks to Rin and Len getting married, we figured you won't have a problem telling them their choices in marriage…well fake marriage actually." Meiko said.

"But Meiko I don't want to do it." Kaito whined.

"You're fault then."

Kaito pouted.

"I call doing the veil for Rin." Miku said.

"I'll go get the flowers." Luka stated.

"We'll go find Len." Luki, Mikuo and Meito suggested.

They went in different directions. 5 minutes passes and everyone was settled. The wedding was nearing to the end for the bridal kiss.

"Do you Len take Rin as your lovely best friend wife?"

"Sure I do" Len said happily.

"Do you Rin take Len as your lovely best friend husband?"

"Yep." I shouted.

"Good, Len you can kiss your bride."

Len went to me and kissed me on the cheek while everyone clapped. We went inside for the reception which was a sandwich and an apple juice box.

_**~*2 years later*~**_

Len and I sat in my room playing with orange and banana toys. We finished our homework and had nothing else to do. While playing with the toys, Len told me awful news.

"Rin…I'm moving."

I dropped the orange toy and looked at Len.

"What do you mean you're moving?!"

"My dad got a new job somewhere so we have to move there."

I felt tears at the edge of my eyes about to fall.

"You're going to leave me all alone?"

"I'm sorry."

The tears that were growing in my eyes began to fall like a water fall. He went up to me and hugged me. I held onto his shirt crying.

"Please don't leave…please don't leave me…I don't want to be alone."

He grabbed my hands and brought them close to his face. He gently kissed my hand. I blushed awkwardly looking at him.

"Rin, I won't leave you all alone."

"But aren't you leaving?"

"Yes I'm leaving but I will never leave your heart."

He pulled out and orange necklace heart and gave it to me.

"Len, what is this?"

"Open it."

I opened the necklace and saw a picture of me on the right of the heart and Len on the left of the heart. I looked at the heart again then went to hug Len.

"Thank you Len."

"You're welcome Rin."

I kissed his cheek then walked up to my mirror. I tried it putting on the necklace but it was no use.

"Let me help you."

I nodded. I passed Len the necklace and lifted my hair. Len attached the necklace chain together and let the necklace fall on my chest. I turned to Len and smiled.

"Thank you Len. Now I'll never feel alone if you leave."

"I'm glad you feel that way."

We both laughed and went to eat for dinner.

_**~*Now*~**_

It's been two years since Len moved. It felt kind of lonely without him but I still feel like he's here. I looked outside the window not paying attention in class. I looked at Miku, who was busy doodling in her journal, smiling. Luka and Luki seemed to be paying attention in class but Kaito and Mikuo were playing around throwing paper balls at each other. The bell rang and it was break time. Everyone except Miku, who went to the vending machine, came to my desk.

"Why are you all at my desk?"

I looked at everyone in the eye suspiciously.

"Well we had nothing better to do than talk to you." Luki said.

"Fine, so what do you want to talk abo-"

"Guys!"

Miku busted in through the class room and walked to us. We turned to Miku to what she had to say.

"What is it Miku?"

"You never believe who I just saw?"

"Who did you see?"

"Len."

We all stared at what Miku said

"Len? No way he couldn't be here." Mikuo said.

"Oh really then keep quiet for 5 seconds and then we'll prove he's not her."

"But why?"

"Just do it."

We sat still and quiet.

5…4…3…2…1.

We could hear girl squeal and scream in the hallway. We rushed out of the classroom and saw Len. Len looked a lot taller than he was 2 years ago. Tears started to build in my eyes as I made my way to him.

"Len?"

* * *

Did you like?

Please Review and tell me

Have a spectacular day!


	2. Uh oh, here comes trouble!

I updated the story so listen up for the important message:

Neru: 15

Haku:16

_**Disclaimer: I still haven't recieved the certificate for owning Vocaloid so it's not mine**_

* * *

_Last Chapter…_

_We could hear girl squeal and scream in the hallway. We rushed out of the classroom and saw Len. Len looked a lot taller than he was 2 years ago. Tears started to build in my eyes as I made my way to him._

_"Len?"_

* * *

~Rin's Pov

Len stopped smiling as he looked at me. The girls stopped their squealing and looked at me. Miku, Mikuo, Luka, Luki, and Kaito were quiet.

"Len? Don't you remember me?"

He looked at me for a second before looking at the others. Miku and the rest of them walked to where I was.

"Len…please tell me you remember me?"

Tears dripped from my eyes as I waited for his answer. Kaito and Miku looked worriedly at me and Len. Miku spoke up as she looked at Len.

"Len, can you see her crying?" Miku asked.

Len looked at Miku with a blank expression. Kaito sighed as he stood there. Surely, he can't forget me…can he?

"She's waited for you. Your best friend. Why are you standing there like a stranger?" Kaito asked.

I walked up closer taking off the orange necklace Len gave me. I reached for his hand and put the necklace in his hand. He looked at me with a confused expression.

"What is this?"

"Open it."

Len opened the necklace and smiled. He looked at me still smiling. He handed back the orange necklace and hugged me. I smiled in tears as he was hugging me. I hugged him back letting his scent take over my nose. The girls looked confused as they looked at us. Miku, Mikuo, Luka, Luki, and Kaito sighed happily as they looked at us also.

"Is it really you?" Len asked.

I chuckled at him.

"Yes Len, it's me."

We let each other go and smiled. I put back on the necklace and look at Len.

"You've grown taller."

"I guess but you've matured."

"I guess."

Mikuo walked up to me and Len and put his arms around us.

"Len finally you're back! You have no idea how much Rin cried like a baby. I mean, honestly speaking, she was getting annoying like with (trying to pull off Rin's voice) 'Len's gone', 'I miss Len', and don't get me started on-"

I grabbed Mikuo's collar and pulled him down to my height.

"Finish that sentence and that'll be the last statement you'll ever make."

He gulped. I let go of his shirt and dusted my hands. Mikuo quietly walked back to Miku's side. Len looked at me and hugged me like a cuddly teddy bear.

"Aww Rinny, you have grown up."

"Len you're hugging me too tight."

I struggled out of his grip from the hug he was giving me. I was released from the hug until I heard laughter. I didn't bother turning around because I already know who it was. Neru, the sluttiest yet worshiped girl in the whole school. I looked at Luki, Mikuo, and Kaito, who nodded, and went to Len to show him around the school. Miku and Luka stood there. All the girls who were squealing stuck around to see a 'fight'.

"My, my, what do we have here? Miss slut #1 and her little posies."

She laughed. It just irritated me the way she spoke about me. I really just want to punch her but that's not me. I never did and never will play bad guy in petty, ridiculous fights. I turned around to see her plastic, stuck up, face.

"Hello Neru, you look beautiful as ever."

She flipped her hair like those preppy girls do.

"Why thank you, flat board."

I clenched my hands and turned them into fist. I tried to keep a smile but it hurts.

"Looks like someone's about to cry."

Miku came and blocked me.

"Neru just leave her alone and pick on someone your own size."

She crossed her arms together and laughs.

"If you say so, green tail bitch."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me."

Miku was about to hit Neru until I stopped her.

"Miku, no, don't do it!"

I stretched my arm in front of her to stop her. Miku calms down but still has her hands in a fist.

"Listen here plastic Barbie, you hurt Rin then I'll hurt you, got that?"

Neru waved it off as if she didn't care. Miku walked off and went inside the classroom. The bell rang, which meant break was over. Everyone went inside their classrooms and chatted. Neru looked like she had unfinished business with me so I stayed.

"What do you actually want, Neru?"

Neru looked at me and smirked.

"What do I want? That boy toy you always hang around with and the one you hugged?"

_Len? What does she want to do to Len?_

"Len?"

"Len, huh…what an adorable name for my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

"Duh, I didn't stutter, did I? Anyway, he's too cute to be hanging with a flat board slut like you."

"Stop calling me a flat board."

"Why? Are you going to cry? Good then you can see how much I suffered."

"What do you mean?"

Neru balled her hands and turned to me.

"Remember me, the nerd with the glasses, the one you all you used to make fun of. I was always alone because no one wanted to play with me. I grew so tired of being envious and shadowed. I swore since that day I'll get you. I want to hurt you so much as you did to me and I know how. Just wait until Valentine's Day and you'll see."

Neru walked off but then stopped.

"Tell this conversation to anybody…I know some dangerous people who will gladly take care of you."

I turned around surprised and confused.

_Will she actually step that far for me to see her pain?_

~Neru's Pov

As I walked around the corner, I saw Haku with one foot placed on the wall to keep her balanced and her arms crossed. She looked at me with a bored expression and I glanced up from my phone.

"Do you think you did the right thing?" Haku asked.

"Did I do the right thing, Haku?"

Haku stood there and didn't answer.

"Exactly, I mean, it's only takes time before she feels what I felt."

"Neru, what you're doing is stupid."

I closed my phone and looked at her.

"What did you say?"

"Neru, you're getting at somebody for something that happened 1 year ago. Haven't you heard of moving on?"

"Haku, who's side are you on? Is it me or her?"

"Do I have to pick? You already have my brother in hostage for no reason. If I answer wrong you'll kill him."

I smirked.

"So really, you're only doing this for your brother?"

Haku placed her foot on the ground and started to walk away but stopped and finally said something.

"All I'm going to tell you is that you'll keep hurting yourself more if you keep torturing her."

With that Haku walked away. I walked inside the classroom Haku went in and sat at my seat.

_Is Haku right? Would revenge on Rin hurt more to me than her?_

* * *

I feel so happy and I hope you do to

Please Review

Have an awesome day!


	3. Rin's little secrets

Chapter updated

**_Disclaimer: Vocaloid is not mine!_**

* * *

_Last Chapter…_

_Haku placed her foot on the ground and started to walk away but stopped and finally said something._

_"All I'm going to tell you is that you'll keep hurting yourself more if you keep torturing her"_

_With that Haku walked away. I walked inside the classroom Haku went in and sat at my seat._

_Is Haku right? Would revenge on Rin hurt more to me than __her?_

* * *

Rin's Pov

I walked back into the classroom with my head down. I pulled out my seat and sat down. I keep thinking on what Neru said.

_"Remember me, the nerd with the glasses, the one you all you used to make fun of. I was always alone because no one wanted to play with me. I grew so tired of being envious and shadowed. I swore since that day I'll get you. I want to hurt you so much as you did to me and I know how. Just wait until Valentine's Day and you'll see."_

Was she really there in my middle school? Did she really get bullied? Was I the one to hurt her? All of these questions still remain unanswered but who can answer them? I don't want to get hurt but will she hurt them? I sighed and looked out the window. Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned around. Gumi passed me a note and told me to turn around. I nodded and turned around. I opened up the note and read it.

"_You look spaced out. Did something happen?"_

I looked the back and it was from Len. I smiled and wrote back. I passed the note back to Gumi and turned around. I looked at the window again but still questions roamed through my mind. Gumi tapped my shoulder and I turned around. I took the note from Gumi's hand and turned back around. I opened the note and sighed.

"_You sure? You look kind of distant."_

I wrote back and passed back the note. I looked to the window and up to the sky.

"_Mom, what do I do?"_

The bell rang, which meant lunch time, and I left the room only to be encountered by Neru.

~Len's Pov

I looked at Rin as she left the classroom as soon as the bell rang. I took my lunch and went to the cafeteria and sat with my friends. The cafeteria was bigger than I expected it to be. I looked across the table to find where Rin was sitting but she wasn't here. I sighed and looked down at my lunch. Miku notice and looked at me.

"Len, is something wrong?"

I looked at Miku and smiled.

"No, it's nothing."

"Okay."

I kept thinking of Rin as she was spaced out. Her eyes looked like she was lonely and sad. She never paid attention in class. When I was writing notes, all she said was that she was fine but yet she wasn't. I wonder what made her look like that. I looked at Miku and asked her a question.

"Hey Miku?"

She looked up at me and smiled.

"What happened to Rin the past two years I was gone?"

Miku and the rest of the table went silent. Miku stopped smiling and looked at me.

"To tell you the truth…we don't know."

I looked across the table and saw every one of them shaking their heads.

"Well, do know why she's so distant now?"

Miku sighed and looked at Mikuo. Mikuo nodded and looked at me.

"It's because of her mother"

_Her mother?_

"What happened to her?"

"She…was murdered."

"What, by whom?"

"It was her father."

As I remember before I left, Rin's father was never there but why now?

"Why would he kill his own wife?"

"We can't say, only Rin can tell you."

"Oh…do you know anything else?"

"She won't say anything. Every time we talk to her, she always tells us that's she's fine but deep down she's not. She stopped eating everything except oranges."

"But do you know why she's sad all the time?"

They looked at each other and put their heads down.

"No."

"Oh okay…I think I'm done for lunch now, I'll go take a walk"

I put my lunch in the trash and walked away. They stared at me as I was walking away from the cafeteria.

I kept thinking of Rin while walking.

"_Rin's hiding something she doesn't want anybody to find but…what is it?"_

~Rin's Pov

"Neru, what do you want?"

She smirked and walked up me. She cupped my chin with her index finger and thumb but I smacked her hand away from my face.

"Just came to check up on my favorite toy."

"I am not your toy to play with Neru."

"Oh but you are. You and your friends are my toys."

"Leave my friends alone."

"Sorry, I can't. I see your keeping our little secret safe under control. You're such a good girl, Rin."

"Neru, just tell me what you want and go."

"Someone's in a bad mood. Did your mother hurt you or better yet did she die because of you?"

I looked at her shocked.

"How did you know about my mother?"

"I don't but you do. Your family was just a puppet show, after all you're the main character, Rin. You such a screw up, nobody will love you; even your own friends pity you for being a lost child."

I clenched my hands and punched Neru.

"Shut up Neru. I'm done with this. I am not your puppet or your toy. Don't mess with my family and my friends or I'll kill you!"

I looked at Neru angrily as she was sitting there on the ground.

"Rin?"

* * *

Did you like it?

Please be an awesome person and review. PLEASE!

Have a good day :)


	4. The confusing part about the truth

__I finally updated the story and I made a goal for this story

The goal: 100 reviews before this story ends

weird goal but moving on...

I would like to thank the people who have taken their time to read this story and Review, Follow, and Favorite.

They are...

**Darkflower 123, Rosie-Sama98(Big thank you for following and favoriting), DokuRiNAnimationQueen, UniqueRosePetals 12, BlueAnimeBunnies, MizuneMinamiki (Big thank you for following), Guests, DarkBloodyAngelOfAbyss(Big thank you for favoriting also), Jessi-chan9867****(Big thank you for favoriting also)**, Lynn'Ne'-chan, Sam607, and TheImprisoned16**(Big thank you for favoriting also)**

**Thank you so much...**

_On with the story_

**_Disclaimer: If only I would own Vocaloid_**

* * *

_I clenched my hands and punched Neru._

_"Shut up Neru. I'm done with this. I am not your puppet or your toy. Don't mess with my family and my friends or I'll kill you!"_

_I looked at Neru angrily as she was sitting there on the ground._

_"Rin?"_

* * *

~Rin's Pov

I dropped my fists and looked at Len. Len had a shocked expression as he looked at me. Neru smirked at me.

"Rin, what's going on?"

I dropped my head down in shame. I didn't want Len to be involved in what just happened so I didn't answer him.

"Rin?"

I lifted up my head up towards Len. I was struggling to keep the tears inside. I looked at Neru, who was smirking, act innocent to being the victim in this 'one-sided' fight. Len looked at me and waited for an answer.

"You already saw what happened." I said coldly.

Len said nothing to me and looked at Neru. He helped Neru up and smiled. I saw Neru blush as she took Len's hand. Len put a hand to Neru's cheek and examined the bruise I gave her. I clenched my fist harder and punched Neru again knocking her down to the floor again. Blood streamed down from her mouth as she was on the floor. Len walked up to me and grabbed both of my arms. I struggled out of his grip but failed because Len was stronger.

"Rin, what's your problem? Why did you punch her again?"

"She absolutely deserved it."

"Rin, you need to calm down and apologize to her. She did nothing to you and you're abusing her? When did you suddenly turn into a bully?"

I stop struggling and stood still.

_Me a bully?_

I was never a bully. I never hurt anyone for pleasure but yet here I am being accused for something I never wanted to be. I pushed Len off of me and stood in the same place.

"A bully? You accused me of being a bully?!"

"Rin in this kind of situation, anybody could tell you're a bully."

"You don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?"

"Exactly, so tell me why I should be the one apologizing?"

"Rin you hit a girl for no reason so just apologize!"

"No!"

"Rin stop being a stubborn brat!"

I looked at Len with tears streaming down my face. Len had his hands in fist and looked away from me.

"You still don't get it! You were never there from the beginning, were you? Why should I be the one apologizing? You don't trust me-"

"Yes I do trust you."

"Then why should I apologize?"

"You hit her, Rin. You should accept your fault."

"Your right, I should accept my fault. It was my fault that I hit Neru, right?"

"Yep."

"Then I should accept my fault for my mother dying because of me, right?"

I walked away leaving Len speechless. I walked into the girls bathroom and huddled myself in the corner. I buried my face in my knees and cried.

"_I'm so sorry, Mom."_

~Len's Pov

I stood there speechless and thought about what Rin said.

"_Then I should accept my fault for my mother dying because of me, right?"_

She couldn't, actually, be serious, can she? I watched her walk away with tears in her eyes because of me. I was the cause of those tears. I felt guilty for calling her a stubborn brat but it's not my fault she didn't apologize. I looked to my side and saw the dirt blonde girl still lying on the floor. I went and picked her up bridal style and took her to the nurse's office. I opened the door to the nurse's office but no one was there so I laid her on one of the empty beds. The end-of-lunch bell rang so the students headed back to class. I didn't want to leave her alone so I stayed. An hour has passed and the last period of the day had started. I looked her then looked at the door. I stared at the door then heard noises from the bed. I looked at the girl and noticed her getting up. She yawned and looked over the place. I walked up to her and took her hand for her to stand up.

"Who are you and…where am I?" she asked.

I smiled to her and let her hand go.

"I'm Len Kagamine and you're in the nurse's office."

"Really?"

"Yep. After Rin hit you, you passed out on the ground. I picked you up and took you here."

She smiled and hugged me.

"Thanks for helping me."

She unwraps her arms around me and goes to the door.

"You're welcome but can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Why did Rin hit you in the first place?"

She stood still and balled her hands into a fist. I looked at her and she was silent.

"It's okay, you do-"

"She threatened me."

"She threatened you? What did she say to threaten you?"

"She said that if I don't stay away from you, she'll hurt me. I tried to defend myself but then she started to bring up the past about me, my family, and friends. I told her to leave them out of it but she punched me out of nowhere. When you came to save me, she started to get jealous. You went and picked me off the floor so she got angry and punched me again and so I passed out."

"I see…thanks for telling me what happened."

She smiled and ran up to me. She hugged me and kissed my cheek. I blushed as she cutely giggled and looked at me.

"Thank you Len. You're my hero."

She kissed me again but it wasn't my cheek she kissed, it was my lips. She walked away and turned around to wink at me. I blushed like a tomato looking at her. My heart started to beat faster and faster when I looked at her. This only leads to one feeling I can think of. I'm in love.

~Neru's Pov

I walked out of the nurse's office with a wide smile on my face. Knowing how much of an idiot Len is, this 'game' is going to get interesting. I can't wait to see Rin's face devastated as Len doesn't trust her anymore. While walking, the end-of-school bell rung. Haku walked out and stood alone. I went to her and laughed. She looked at me then looked out the window in front of her.

"You'll never believe what just happened."

"Of course I wouldn't. Since when have I ever believed you?"

Haku smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and continued to talk.

"Len protected me from Rin and…"

"And what?"

"We kissed."

Haku's eyes widened as she looked at me.

"You what?!"

"We kissed. It's not that big of a deal."

"Not big of a deal? Are you serious? You know what, this is ridiculous. Why would you use someone just to hurt somebody? Are you stupid? Would it kill you to just let go of what happened in the past?"

"Haku, you're stupid. Why would I let go of the past? It's not hurting me and it's not like you're being used too. You're being used by money just to be my friend, isn't that right?"

"That doesn't matter. I'll tell you this for the last time; you're going to get hurt if you keep using her. If people find out what you're doing to her, no one will be your friend."

"Don't you think I know that? I'm not going to get hurt. All I want is revenge."

"Revenge? Why do you want revenge on her? She didn't do anything. Why-"

"It's not like that! I don't want to hurt her but all I want is someone to share my pain with. I never intended for her to be in pain but what I wanted was to see her suffer through what I had gone through. Lies, pain, used, beaten, all of what I had gone through I want to see her go through them as well."

"But will it change anything? Will she understand your pain, Neru?"

With that, Haku walked away. I stood there trying to think of what Haku kept saying to me. I understand I'm going to get hurt but what I don't understand is will it change anything of what I went through? I walked in the classroom and took my stuff. I left the school building walking home alone.

_If Rin doesn't understand my pain, who will?_

* * *

Did you like the story?

If you did, review. Why

To help get the goal for reviews together!

Goal:100

Thank you for reading

Have a shining day!


	5. Twisted words become twisted problems

__Yay I updated the story!

Here's an important message

New characters in the story

Kaiko, Akaito, and Piko:16

Tei and Nero:17

Rinto and Lenka: 15

That is all!

_**Disclaimer:**__ **Sadly, I don't own Vocaloid and if I did no one would end up dead**_

* * *

_Last chapter…_

_"But will it change anything? Will she understand your pain, Neru?"_

_With that, Haku walked away. I stood there trying to think of what Haku kept saying to me. I understand I'm going to get hurt but what I don't understand is will it change anything of what I went through? I walked in the classroom and took my stuff. I left the school building walking home alone._

_If Rin doesn't understand my pain, who will?_

* * *

~Kaiko's Pov

I stood in front of the school with my friends who were transferring with me. I looked at all the students wearing the exact uniform like we had to. I looked at my friends and smiled.

"You guys ready?"

They all nodded we walked inside the school office together.

~Rin's Pov

I sat in my seat while the others around me talked. Miku looked at me and smiled but I didn't smile back. I was too upset over what had happened yesterday. I looked at the door and watched Len walk in. When Len caught me looking at him he turned the other way. I sighed. I didn't want this continue because after all we are best friends and best friends can't hold grudges very long. I stood up out of my seat and went to Len. We looked at each other for a long time then laughed for a good time. Miku, Mikuo, Luka, Luki, and Kaito looked at us and smiled. I sat down in an empty seat next to Len. I looked at Len and put my head down.

"Len, I want to say sorry for yesterday. I acted stupid over anger and I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry,"

I looked up to him and smiled. I stood up and looked at him in the eye.

"Will you forgive me?"

He smiled and gave me a hug.

"Of course I do."

I hugged him back and laughed.

"Thank you"

"Finally!"

I looked at Mikuo for the sudden outburst.

"What? I didn't do it!"

"Then who did?"

Mikuo pointed over to Kaito, who was looking around and whistling. I let go of Len and walked up to Kaito.

"Kaito,"

He looked at me and smiled. I looked at him before pulling his collar down to my height.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

I walked to Len and continued our conversation.

~Kaiko's Pov

We walked through the hallway and received a few stares at us. I smiled to my friends while walking down the hallway.

"Are you guys nervous?"

"Yes."

I looked at Akaito and smiled. I went to him and held his hand. Akaito and I are siblings. We were separated from our mom when we were 3. Our father gave us up and sent us to live with his sister. After living with our Aunt, we never saw our father again. I was kind of upset but happy I was not alone. I looked at my friends and smiled. We reached the destination of our classroom. I let go of Akaito's hand and turn to everybody.

"Are you ready?"

"I guess."

"Good, time to go in."

I opened the door but what caught my eye was something familiar. When he turned around, it was him.

~Kaito's Pov

I was talking to Miku when the classroom door opened. All the talking seized and the classroom was quiet. I turned around to see who it was. When I turned around, I saw my long gone sister and brother. The classroom looked back and forth at us and said nothing. Miku came and touched my shoulder but I stood still. I felt hot, sticky tears stream down my face.

"Kaito?"

"Kaiko…Akaito is that you?"

Luka came to my side and looked at me.

"Kaito, what's going on? You know them or something?"

I didn't respond. Kaiko walked up to me and smiled. She touched my face and ruffled my hair. She put her hand down and wrapped her arms around me.

"This is real. It's no longer a dream. I finally got to meet you again."

She cried in my chest. I put my head on her shoulder crying also.

"Me too, I've missed you so much."

We stayed in this position for 5 minutes until the bell rang. Everyone took their seats and got ready for class.

~Lenka's Pov

We stood inside the classroom and introduced ourselves. Nero, Piko, Tei, Rinto and I were the only one's assigned to the class because of the grade. Nero was on his phone while Tei was trying to flirt with Rinto. God, I just hate her. She's worst than all the sluts in the schools we've been to. Piko was quiet and I was staring at everyone in the room. The teacher smiled at us and told us to take our seats. I wanted to sit next to Rinto but I was pushed down by Tei. I glared at her as she smiled to take my seat. I looked at the chair and smirked. I slid the chair over to me making Tei fall. She glared at me and stood up. I picked myself up off the floor and looked at her smiled. She growled and walked away. Rinto looked at me while I was placing the chair in place for me to sit.

"Thank you."Rinto whispered.

I looked at him and smiled.

"You're welcome."

I looked to the front and the teacher started the lesson. Maybe this year in school wouldn't be so bad.

_**~*Time skip*~**_

~Rinto's Pov

The bell rang and it was time for break. I shot out of my seat and ran out of the classroom. Kaiko was next to our classroom so I ran there. Lenka looked at me and walked out of the classroom. I didn't pay attention to where I was going so collided with someone. Their head hit my stomach so hard, I flew to the ground. I clenched my stomach in pain and looked at the person I crashed into.

"Ow, watch where you're going!"

I looked at the girl, who was rubbing her head. I chuckled while I was watching her. She looked at me with anger in her eyes. I stopped laughing and stood up. I walked to her and helped her up. She looked at me and pushed me away. I stared at her confused until Lenka came. Lenka giggled and went to help me up again. I dusted off my clothing and smiled at Lenka. I pointed to the girl, who was facing her back to me. Lenka and I giggled at her. I walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. I casually smiled at her while she looked confused.

"I want to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run into you so do you forgive me?"

She smiled at me and nodded. I walked up to her and hugged her. She hesitantly hugged me back. I stopped hugging her and whispered in her ear.

"Thank you, Rin."

I let go of her and walked in the classroom leaving her puzzled.

~Rin's Pov

I stood there in the same place shocked. How did he know my name? Did we know each other before? Have we even met before? Questions were all jumbled inside my head. I kept repeating the sentence over and over again.

"_Thank you, Rin."_

I still searched my mind for clues but found none. I walked back into class and saw him talking to the new students, Kaiko and Akaito. I walked up to him to get another look. He turned around and saw me. He chuckled and smiled as he walked up to me.

"Hey Rin" He said casually.

I looked at him before pointing at him.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

He started to laugh. I was about to say something until he interrupted me.

"How could you forget about me?"

"Forget? I hardly remember when you and I first met."

"No, you forgot. You just can't remember who I am."

"Remember you? Why-"

"Let's take a trip down memory lane. Do you remember Seiko elementary (A/N: I made the name up…I think)?

I nodded and answered.

"Yes."

"You remember a boy on the first day you went there?"

"Len?"

"Nope. The boy who tried to take you orange on the first day, do you remember that boy?"

"I remember a boy. I think his name was…Rinto?"

"There, you have it now."

It took me a moment to process things in my mind. When I finally realized, my eyes grew wide. I looked at him as he smirked.

"You're…Rinto?"

He pointed his thumb to himself as he stuck out his chest boldly.

"Yep, the one and only."

I smiled and ran up to him. I gave him a bear hug as he laughed again.

"You're here!"

"Yes I am."

I stopped hugging him and looked in his eye.

"So Lenka's here, right?"

"Yep,"

He pointed to where she was.

"She's trying to get Len."

I started to giggle looking at what Lenka was. I turned around and smiled at Rinto again.

"It's good to have you back."

He smiled and gave me another hug.

"I know and it's good to be back."

We let each other go and started to chat with Kaiko and Akaito. This school year is going to be fun.

~Lenka's Pov

I walked up to where Len was sitting. I had a huge smile on my face when I saw him. He dropped the book down on the table and took of his reading glasses when he saw me. He smiled at me when I was at the table.

"Hello."

"Hi Len."

He looked confused and shocked that I knew his name. I chuckled and continued to smile.

"How do you know my name?"

"How do you not remember me?"

"What do you mean? Have we met before?"

"Len, you and I both know you're a complete idiot,"

"Hey!"

"But I'll give you a hint. Do you remember going to Seiko elementary with Rin?"

"Yeah but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Do you remember meeting a girl by sharing a banana?"

"I remember her. Her name was Lenka."

"Congratulation's you finally know my name."

"Wait, what?"

"You remember who I am."

"Wait, so you're Lenka?"

"Yep that's my name so don't wear it out."

"Lenka!"

He got up and hugged me.

_Seriously, what's with the hugging today? Is to day hug day or something?_

I hugged Len back and smiled. He let go and looked at me.

"If you're here, does that mean _he's_ here?"

"Of co-"

I was interrupted by a loud scream. When I turned around, it was Tei. God, I still hate her.

~Tei's Pov

I looked through the classroom door window to see my precious future husband hugged by some flat board slut. I couldn't stand her with that hideous look, her slutty smile, and that annoying laugh. Everything about just irritated me but I wouldn't stand for it. I will not stand my glorious Rinto being tricked by her. I opened the door, screaming on top of my lungs, running to protect Rinto. I pushed the slut down to the floor and hugged my beloved Rinto. I heard everyone gasp at the girl on the floor. They looked at me with anger in their eyes. I smirked and pointed to her.

"This bitch was all over my boyfriend!"

Rinto widened his eyes at the word 'boyfriend'. I looked and also saw Lenka shocked and angry at my action. People never learn like Lenka. She acts like Rinto's her property. Looking at her just make me sick. I turned me head to look at the girl. I laughed at the girl who was still on the floor.

"You look so helpless I mean, after all you're nothing."

"Shut up!"

I stopped laughing and looked at her again.

"What did you say?"

I saw her get up and glare at me. I smirked as I saw the bruise on her arm I caused.

"Are you that weak?"

"Leave her alone!"

I looked at the girl with blue mixed with green hair. She was in a fighting position. I laughed again. If it meant fighting with little girls to protect my beloved Rinto, then so be it!

~Rin's pov

I looked at Miku, who was trying to defend me. It was always like this. Every time I got hurt, Miku would defend me. She would treat me like I was her own little sister. It was kind of nice to know someone did care about me. I looked at the girl with dark gray hair. She sneered at Miku while looking directly at me.

"Why should I? She should get what she deserves. She keeps touching my boyfriend."

"Ju-"

I pushed Miku away lightly and stepped up in front of her. Miku looked at me and I smiled.

"Don't worry Miku, I can handle this."

Miku nodded and she stepped back away from me. I looked back at the girl who was still snickering.

"Looks who's back, it's Ms. Nobody."

"Look who's here, it's Ms. Tramp."

I mocked her and she growled. I took this opportunity to taunt her. I smirked and pointed to her.

"What are you growling for? Are you some kind of dog?"

"What did you say?"

"I clearly heard what I said and I'm sure everyone else did too I mean, _come on~_ are you deaf?

"Repeat that and I'll hurt you."

"Like you would hurt me, you're pathetic. Are you really going to fight me for hugging your 'boyfriend'?"

"What's with the air quotes around boyfriend?"

"I don't know, you tell me. You're the one complaining, aren't you?"

"That's it!"

"That's what? I don't get it."

"Stop twisting my words!"

"What words? I didn't hear you say anything."

"Shut up!"

"Shut up? But I didn't say anything."

"That's enough. Say another word I will kill you!"

I had an evil grin on my face listening to her. I could already tell she was enraged by my actions. I continued to smile as I looked at her. Everyone behind me was shaking like they were scared of me. Rinto even passed out and he fell on the floor. I felt sorry for him if she really was his girlfriend. The girl carried on with her rants on how she was going to hurt so I dared her to do it.

"I would love to see you try."

"Really, you would?"

She started to crack her knuckles. I chuckled. She never did learn. She ran up to me with her fist aimed high for her to hit me but she was slow so I moved to the table on the right and sat down. She stopped running and dropped her fist. She looked all around and spotted me on her right. She was surprised that she didn't hit me so I smirked.

"What's wrong?"

I saw her, looking down to her fist, talking.

"How can you be so fast?"

"How can you be so slow?"

She lifted her head up and started to yell.

"What do you mean?! I'm not slow! No one could dodge my punches!"

"But sadly, I could. You think to highly of yourself, you know that?"

"That because no one can reach to my level!"

"But you could reach to mine."

"What was that?"

"You still can't hear me? You seriously need a hearing aid."

"Quit doing that!"

"Quit doing what? You need to stop with these fragments, I don't even understand you."

"You do understand me. You're just tricking me with your little game."

"Game? I wasn't playing a game."

"You're still doing that."

"What am I still doing?"

"I've had enough with this! I'm leaving!"

"Well don't let me hold you up."

"Shut up!"

She walked out the door and slammed it shut. I waved goodbye to her laughing.

"Bye to you too."

I dropped my hand and turned around. Everyone was in a corner, holding each other, shaking. Miku, Kaito, and Mikuo were shocked at what just happened. Len and Lenka sat on the table smiling at me with their thumbs up. I turned back around to see Rinto on the floor still passed out. I sighed and walked up to him. I bent down and poked his cheek.

"_Rinto~ wake up~_"

I continued to poke him until his eyelids started to move. He sat up and looked around. He put a hand on his head and stood up. I got up also and started to laugh. He looked at me confused so I sat him down in a chair. Lenka walked up to Rinto and patted his head. Rinto looked up at her and smiled. I squealed and they looked at me. I covered my mouth and looked the other way. I put my hand down and looked at Rinto again.

"Rinto, I have a question."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Who was that girl?"

Instead of Rinto answering the question, Lenka answered it for him.

"That girl is Tei Sukone."

I could feel intense anger coming from Lenka's voce as she said her name. I looked at Rinto, who was scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, Lenka and Tei have this rivalry going on."

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah about Tei, what happened to her after I fainted?"

"You see, she tried to punch me but I dodged it and then I started twisting her words so she got mad and left. Is she your girlfriend?"

Rinto started to shake his head furiously.

"Tei and I dating?! Hell no! She can keep fantasying but it will never happen."

"Calm down, it was only a question."

"I know."

We continued to talk until the bell rang. Rinto and Lenka headed back to their classrooms and I went back to my desk. Our teacher came back to the classroom and started to teach. I looked out the window and smiled to the sky.

_Hi Mom._

_**~*Time skip*~ Lunch time**_

~Neru's Pov

I heard the bell ring for lunch but I stayed outside in the hallway. I saw Len walk out and smile at me blushing. I just love how he blushes but anyway he asked me to have lunch with him but ii declined. I told I was waiting for somebody and he nodded. He waved goodbye and headed into the cafeteria. I stood in the hallway for 10 minutes until she came. She was flirting with the blond boy in our class. She looked at me and smiled. I waved to her and she started to walk towards me. Her appearance was like a good girl but from what I heard, her attitude is disturbing. I looked at her again before talking.

"So you're Tei Sukone?"

She flipped her hair just like I flip mine but with more attitude which comes to an answer. She's a stuck up diva.

"Yep."

"I've heard that you and this boy named Rinto have this 'relationship'?"

I'm never late with the events in this school. Crushes, Relationships, breakups, Baby Momma drama, all I am all aware of them thanks to my phone and all the updates I receive. She starts to wrap a piece of her hair flirtatiously and giggle.

"Yeah."

"I see, so I also heard that a girl named Rin tried to make a move on your 'boyfriend'."

She stops touching her hair and makes a fist. I can tell that she is very angry with the veins popping out of her forehead.

"She's so irritating! I don't understand, what makes her so f***ing special? I mean, come on she has a flat chest. Why was she even born?!"

"Calm down."

She looked at me then took a deep breath. She dropped her fist. She shook her head and looked at me again. I smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"That's good because I'm dealing with the same problem."

"Wait, so you mean you hate Rin too?"

"Yep. She is so imposable to deal with so that's why I came to you. I want to make an alliance with you so we can destroy her. Make her suffer the same thing she did to us so that leaves us with one thing, are you in?"

I stretched out my hand for her to shake it. She looked at my hand and shakes it.

"Yes."

I saw Rin coming out of the classroom, smiling happily. I looked at Tei before smirking.

"Turn around, she's here."

Tei turned around and smirked also. Rin walked passed up and stopped. We looked at her until she started to talk.

"Is there a reason to why you both are smiling like that?"

I walked up to her and leaned down to her height.

"I don't know, is there a reason?"

I grabbed her wrist and pushed her against the wall. I evilly smiled as she tried to struggle to get away.

"Why are you struggling? Trying to go somewhere?"

"Let go of me Neru!"

"Not until you agree to stay away from Len!"

"Why should I?"

"Len belongs to me, not you. "

"He doesn't belong to anybody after all he doesn't even like you!"

"Are you sure Rin? He kissed me and I'm sure he didn't kiss you."

She stopped moving around and looked at me.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're so slow Rin; you need to catch up with the memo. He kissed me after he took me inside of the nurse's office."

"Y-You're lying! Why would he kiss someone like you?!"

"Am I lying Rin or is it that you just don't want the truth to hurt you?"

I let go of her and walked away with Tei. I stopped and turned around to say something to Rin.

"Oh and Rin?"

She had her head down but still answered.

"What is it?"

"Don't waste your time loving someone who wouldn't love you back."

With that, I continued to walk. I saw from the corner of my eye, Rin standing there like a lost idiot. I could tell that her hearts was broken but I didn't care. She needs to keep her hands off of certain people like Len. Man, I'm evil but who cares. Some people just need to learn.

~Rin's Pov

It's not true! It can't be true! But…it is true. I don't want to believe or accept it. It hurts too much for me to take in. My best friend, my crush, liking and kissing someone else? Tears wouldn't stop falling. They wouldn't stop. I fell to the floor and cried silently for no one to hear me. It hurts so much…make it go away! I got up and ran to the bathroom. I found a broken piece of glass in the corner and picked it up. I brought it to my wrist and closed my eyes. I felt the glass rip through my skin making bloody lines.

"_He kissed me and I'm sure he didn't kiss you."_

Make it go away!

"…_You just don't want the truth to hurt you?"_

I don't want the truth; it's too much to bear. I continued to cry and cut my wrist but somehow the pain didn't go away. No matter how hard I try, it still would not go away.

"_Don't waste your time loving someone who wouldn't love you back."_

I tossed the glass and dropped my wrist. Nothing was going to get this pain out of my chest. What was the point of trying then? Was I still going to end up miserable? I picked myself up off the floor and walked to the bathroom mirror. I look at myself in the mirror and start to cry.

"_He's too cute to be hanging with a flat board slut like you."_

I not a slut! I may be flat but I'm not a slut. I don't use people and I don't hurt them. I'm never the one to start a fight. I never wanted any kind of trouble but I guess there comes a time where things have to change but why me? What have I done wrong? My mom was taken away from me, my dad raped me, I live by myself, I work two jobs, and here I am getting bullied. I hate it all! Why do I have to suffer the rest on my own?

"_Mom, Miku, somebody, anybody, won't you please help me?"_

* * *

Poor Rin...

Did you like the story

If you did, please Review!

**Goal: 100 reviews!**

Have a great day or night :)


	6. Tei vs Rinto pt1

__This chapter will be a little different because we are only focusing on Rinto, Tei, and Lenka.

**Disclaimer: Don't really have to do this...move on with the story already!**

* * *

_Last Chapter…_

_I not a slut! I may be flat but I'm not a slut. I don't use people and I don't hurt them. I'm never the one to start a fight. I never wanted any kind of trouble but I guess there comes a time where things have to change but why me? What have I done wrong? My mom was taken away from me, my dad raped me, I live by myself, I work two jobs, and here I am getting bullied. I hate it all! Why do I have to suffer the rest on my own?_

_"__Mom, Miku, somebody, anybody, won't you please help me?"_

* * *

~Rin's Pov

I stood in front of the mirror till the bell rang. I sat down and brought my knees to my chest hugging them. I sat in the bathroom for 5 extra minutes before walking out. I held my wrist close to my chest and opened the classroom door. The teacher stopped the lesson and turned to me.

"Ms. Kagamine, why are you late to class?"

I walked passed her desk and walked to my desk to grab my bag. Miku got up from her seat and called my name. I ignored her and continued to walk until she grabbed my hand.

"Rin, why didn't you answer me?" Miku asked.

I put my head down and answered in a low whisper.

"Miku let go."

"Rin, what's wrong? We never hide any secrets from each other. We-"

"That's a lie!"

"A lie? What do you mean?"

"If I told you now, I would regret it later."

I released my hand out of Miku's grip and ran out the school building. I headed behind a wall and stopped to breathe. I slid myself down the wall and sat down.

"_How long must I hold this secret? How long will I keep this pain?"_

~Miku's Pov

I stood in the center of the class where Rin ran out of the classroom door. I walked back to my seat repeating the last words Rin said before leaving.

"_If I told you now, I would regret it later."_

What did she mean? What would she regret? Was she hiding a secret from me? I looked outside the window not paying any mind to the lesson in class today. I sighed and put my head down. Rin and I are best friends. She wouldn't keep secrets from me. It was unusual for her to be acting like that. Was something happening to her that she didn't want me to know? All of these thoughts and questions roamed around inside my head but there was no clue to solve them.

"_Rin no matter what your hiding or what you're lying about, I'll help you."_

**Transition to the A-9 class**

~Rinto's Pov

I sat in the classroom listening to what the teacher was saying but it was impossible with Tei clinging to my arm. I tried to pull my arm away from her but she would grip it harder. I turned to Lenka, who was paying attention in class, to whisper her name but she didn't hear me. I looked at Piko but he was busy helping out a girl with the work. I sighed and turned back around. The teacher finished her lesson and handed us class worksheets to do for the next hour. I gulped and looked at Tei who was still hugging my arm. I tried pushing her head off but it didn't work so I said something to her.

"Um…T-Tei could you…um…let go of my arm now?"

She looked at me with those devious red eyes and blinked her eyelids flirtatiously. She's so weird.

"Why?"

"B-Because I have work to do."

"So do I."

"But can you still let go of me now?"

"If I'll let go of you, I'll die."

"Who cares?! I have to do my work!"

"Whatever but…"

She came over to me and kissed my cheek. I awkwardly blushed as she put her hand on my face.

"I still love you!"

She tapped my nose and walked away to another table. When she was out of my sight, I went and got some tissues and wipe the lipstick off my cheek. I kept rubbing the lipstick off until I heard laughter behind me. I turned around and saw Piko pointing his finger at me while laughing. I huffed and walked to my seat. Piko followed me and grabbed a chair to sit down in front of me. I groaned and looked at Piko.

"Piko, what am I going to do? She won't leave me alone."

"Simple answer: tell her you don't like her."

"I did but she still wouldn't leave me alone."

"What do you mean? It's not like she stalks you in your own house."

"She does! Every time I walk after school to go home, I hear her footsteps but when I turn around no one's there. When I turned my head around and continued to walk, I still heard her footsteps. When I change from my school uniform, I hear flashes from the camera taking pictures of me half naked. And when I go to sleep, I feel her red eyes stare at me while I sleep. And also this one time, she showed me to her house and we went to her room and…and…"

"_And~_"

"All over her walls were pictures of ME! Every last of her photos on her wall were me and she even has a picture of me completely naked in her necklace locket, wallet, and a poster board of it. I'm tired of this Piko. She fucking scares me!"

Piko brought his chair around the table and sat by me. He started to pat my head while I started to cry from fear.

"There, there now. It's okay."

"How can it be okay?"

"I have a solution."

"Really?"

"How about you get a body guard to protect you so that way Tei will never get to you?"

"That won't work!" I said whining.

Piko looked at me confused.

"How is that not going to work? I mean, it worked out for me."

"Exactly! It worked out for YOU because your own rich father called the president and ordered rifle guns to kill her!"

"But-"

"No buts. You're not helping, Piko."

"And here I thought I helped much guess I thought wrong…Wait?"

"Yeah?"

"How about you get Lenka to teach you martial arts?"

"Martial arts? For what?"

"Only if she gets defensive that you 'broke up' with her."

"I guess but how do I make it clear to her that I don't like her but that I like someone else?"

"You like someone else? Who is it? No wait, let me guess. Is it Lenka?"

I blushed like a tomato and turned my head the other way but Piko caught me just in time to see my face.

"So it is her?! You're so lucky! Finally, it took me years to get you guys together."

"Was it that obvious?"

"Of course it was obvious. Every time she held hands with you, you would blush and have that cute little smile and when you help her get along with other people, she's gotten more outgoing than you."

"Really?"

"Yes really, look at her!"

Piko pointed to Lenka and I turned around to look at Lenka. It was true. She looked like she was enjoying herself with the other girls. It was so cute the way she would laugh. Her smile just lit up my whole world and that why I like her. While looking at Lenka, Piko started to talk.

"They say that in order to make a girl fall in love with you, you have to make her laugh but…"

I looked at Piko and smiled. I finished the sentence Piko was saying.

"Every time she laughs, I'm the one to fall in love."

"You really do love her, don't you?"

"Yes and with all my heart."

"Good-"

Piko was interrupted by a loud scream coming from Tei. She ran up to me and hugged my arm. I looked at Piko pleading for help but he had already left. I sighed and looked at Tei.

"Tei, what happened?"

"That bitch hit me!"

I looked at who she was talking about and it was Lenka. Lenka had her hands in fists while looking at Tei. Tei looked at me again and started to smile.

"You'll protect me right?"

"Sure."

Tei let go of my arm and I walked up to Lenka. When Lenka saw me, she put her head down. I stopped and looked at her.

"Lenka is something-"

"I already know."

"What?"

"I already know."

"Know what?"

"Don't act stupid with me Rinto!"

I stood in place shocked that she yelled at me. She never did yell unless she was angry but why was she angry at me?

"I'm not acting so tell me what's wrong."

"What wrong? What's wrong?! You want to know what's wrong, trying to get your attention for years but it was never worth it! What's wrong is that I loved for as long as I can remember but that doesn't even matter to you, does it?"

I stood still and watched Lenka cry. She loved me? I watched her run pass me with full anger and sadness in her body. I turned around and called out to her but she ignored me and ran away. Tei laughed and came up to me.

"Thanks honey. Now that her hearts broken it can be just be me and you like always."

I looked at Tei with anger in my eyes. How can she be so cruel? All she cares about is herself. That's probably why everybody hates her. Now I see what Lenka was mad about. Tei is a manipulative girl and she gets what she wants but that's going to change.

"Get the hell away from me."

"What?"

"Get the hell away from me!"

"Honey why?"

"Who are you calling 'honey'? I don't even date you!"

"What? You don't love me?"

"I never did and I never will love you, you rotten bitch."

"Why? Why?! Why don't you love me?! I'm beautiful and sexy and-"

"Add the word slut in that sentence also, you hag!"

"Why are you treating me like this?"

"Don't ask why because you've done it to everybody else too."

"That's a lie! I'm nice to everybody!"

"Yeah right, like you were nice enough to let Lenka scream at me and leave! You call that nice?"

"So this was just about Lenka, huh? You really love her instead of me?"

"Of course I love her. She's nice, sweet, and smart not creepy, ugly, and a tramp like you."

"That's it! If you don't shut up then I'll do something you'll regret."

"Oh really, is that so?"

"You just watch it. One of these days one of your friends are going to get hurt and you'll be the one to blame."

With that Tei walked out of the classroom. Piko walked up to me and pat both of my shoulders then whispered in my ear.

"Go and find her before it too late."

I nodded at Piko and left the classroom. I have to find her before it's too late.

"_Don't worry Lenka, I'll find you."_

~Lenka's Pov

I ran out of the classroom with anger surging through my body. I heard Rinto call my name but I refused to listen to him. After all these years of loving Rinto, all he could do was to date Tei? How could he do this to me? Did he only see me as a friend? No matter how much I did to change my looks, he didn't even look at me. Why does love hurt so much? Why does being rejected hurt like I'm being neglected? How long could I keep running from my feelings? Do I have to close my feelings up again in order not to get hurt by them again? None of these questions have an answer to how I feel right now. I kept running till I reached a corner, out of the school, to breathe. I started to walk and wander around not knowing where I was going until 3 guys approached me. They started to walk around me then stopped. Two of the guys grabbed both of my arms and dragged me to an alley. They threw me against a wall and I fell to my knees. They walked up to me and turned me around. One of the guys came up to me and grouped my breasts. I gasped and yelled at them.

"What are you doing?"

"You know you want it."

"Want what?"

They turned me around again and I saw them lick their lips.

"You're hot."

"L-Let me go o-or I'll scream!"

"Try it then. No one will hear you."

I started to scream.

"Help! Help! Somebody help me!"

I continued to scream until my voice started to crack. I looked at them to see them smirking at me. I was frightened and scared and I didn't know what to do anymore.

"Please just let me go."

"Not until we have our fun."

I started to cry. I was weak. I know I could fight but I was too scared to even throw a punch at one of them. I wanted someone to save me from this nightmare. I needed help. I needed someone. I wanted Rinto.

"_Please Rinto! Save me!"_

~Rinto's Pov

I saw Lenka behind the wall so I ran to her. When I reached over there she was walking around until I saw 3 guys approach Lenka. I saw 2 of them grab both her arms and drag her into an alley. I ran inside the alley but it was too dark for me to see where she was so I left until I heard her screaming. I turned back around and started running towards her voice. I saw a crack of light at the end of alley and saw Lenka with the 3 guys. When I walked closer to get a better look, I saw something that I never thought I would see. Lenka was being raped by the 3 men. I looked to my left and saw a steel pipe. I picked it up and hid it behind my back. I walked towards the 3 men and stopped. I looked at Lenka and smiled.

"I'll save you." I whispered.

The 3 men noticed me and stood up.

"Who are you?"

"Let her go."

"I asked, who are you?!"

"And I said, let her go."

"You want to play?"

"Of course I do."

"Oh yeah, well you got it!"

I smirked. I saw 3 of the men run at me with fist aimed high ready to hit but I just stood there. When they got closer I did a back flip and landed on the other side of them. I turned around at them and held out the pipe. They turned around and backed away but I ran fast and smashed one of the men with the pipe. I continued to hit him until his brain splattered on the ground. I did the same to the other man and threw him on the floor. I looked at the other man and pointed the pipe in front of his face.

"Who ordered you to do this?"

"O-Our boss."

"Who's your boss?"

"Her n-name is T-Tei S-Sukone."

My eyes widened. Tei? No way, she couldn't have…

"_One of these days one of your friends are going to get hurt and you'll be the one to blame."_

She did and I'm the one to cause it. I'm the reason Lenka was raped. I hit the pipe against the wall and screamed. I looked at the man and had the pipe aimed to his skull.

"Why did she order you to rape her?"

"S-She said that if w-we rape her that she'll give us and 1,000 dollars for the reward."

"Really? Call her. Now!"

He took out his phone and dialed Tei's number. I heard the phone ring and then she picked up. The man put it on speaker and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Boss?"

"Oh it's you. What do you want? Did you do the job?"

"Yes but?"

"But?"

"There's someone who found us out."

"What? Who?!"

The man was about to answer until I took the phone away from him.

"Hello? Marco, are you there?"

"Hello Tei."

"Who are you?"

"How can you be so fucking stupid? You hired men to rape Lenka? You know what when I find you, I will kill you!"

I shut the phone off and threw it on the ground. I took out my phone and called the police. After calling the police, I closed my phone and walked up to the man. I kneeled down to his level and smiled. I threw away the pipe and aimed my fist to the man's face and punched it. The man was knocked out and I went to Lenka. Tears were falling down her face and her eyes widened. She got a clear vision of me and leaped in my arms. I fell to the floor with her while she was crying in my chest.

"Rinto…thank you…I…I was so s-scared…Rinto you saved me…thank you."

I combed my hand through her hair.

"It's okay Lenka. There's no need to be scared anymore. I'm right here and I won't let you go."

"Please don't leave me…please…please don't leave me…"

"Lenka, I won't leave you. I'll always be there to protect you."

I had tears fall down my face as well. I saved her but failed to protect her and it was my entire fault.

"Lenka, I will always protect you. Please don't cry anymore on my mistake."

"Rinto, can you take me home?"

"Sure."

I picked her up bridal style and took her to her house. She went to her room and took off her clothes to take a shower. When she finished showering, I fixed her some food and then she went to bed. When she started to sleep, I walked out until she called my name.

"Rinto…please…don't…leave."

I walked back in her room and sat down on her bed. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Can you sleep beside me just for today?"

"Sure."

I laid down right beside her and put her head in my chest. I heard her giggle and I smiled.

"Your shirt smells like oranges."

"Your hair smells like bananas."

"Rinto?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I love you."

I smiled. I heard her snore softly in my chest. I brushed my hand against her hair. It was really soft like her voice. I brought my head closer to her ear.

"I love you too."

I kissed her forehead and went to sleep.

* * *

Will you look at that? Lenka and Rinto are sleeping together! isn't that cute?!

Did you like?

If you did, please review for the goal.

**Goal:100 reviews**

Have a wonderful day!


	7. Tei vs Lenka pt2

_Finally I updated the story but I haven't been getting to many reviews lately!_

_Do you even like the story?_

_Sometimes I wonder...well anyway this chapter is the last part dealing with Tei, Lenka, and Rinto personally but they will appear in some chapters. This chapter may get to a point where it will confuse you when Rin comes in but don't worry, I'm sure you'll get in a way._

_I need constructive critism from all of you who read this chapter so I can know how to fix them. I kinda feel like I'm wasting your time with this so moving on..._

**Warning: There will be minor cursing but don't blame me if you read this chapter. Once you read it, you're on your own.**

**Disclaimer: No more!**

* * *

_Last chapter…_

_I smiled. I heard her snore softly in my chest. I brushed my hand against her hair. It was really soft like her voice. I brought my head closer to her ear._

_"I love you too."_

_I kissed her forehead and went to sleep._

* * *

~Rinto's Pov

I got up from the smell of eggs and bacon. I ran down the steps and saw Lenka cooking. Lenka was in a cute little yellow apron with her hair put in a messy bun. She turned around and smiled. I smiled back and started talking.

"Good Morning."

"Good Morning Rinto."

"Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, now that you're here to protect me."

"That's good then."

"Yeah."

She came to the dining room table and sat down. She placed both plates on the table and we started to eat. Breakfast was silent and quiet. The feeling in the air felt weird and I was starting to get uncomfortable so I started talking again.

"So Lenka…"

"Yeah?"

"Ready for school today?"

"I guess."

"That's great."

"Yeah."

Lenka continued to eat quietly while I looked around. It was quite again and I was still uncomfortable so I started to play with the little piece of bacon left on my plate. When I looked up at Lenka to start another conversation, a tear rolled down her cheek. I wanted to know what was wrong so I called her name.

"Lenka…"

She looked up at me and blinked.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

I saw wipe her eyes and her force a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I was just…thinking."

I could hear the hesitation and pain in her voice. It hurt me that she was hiding her feelings from me and that she wanted no one to help her. I saw her get up to put her plate away so I started to ask her a question.

"What were you thinking about?"

She continued to walk and answer me.

"Stuff."

I got up and followed her into the kitchen to ask her more questions to find out the truth to why she was crying.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Stuff alright. Rinto just leave me alone."

"I can't and I won't leave you alone until I find out why you were crying so what kind of stuff were you thinking about?"

She ignored me and went upstairs. I followed her and asked her the same questions but she still ignored me so I had enough. I turned her around in front of me and pushed her against the wall next to her room. She looked at me with tears falling from her eyes. I was sad to see her like this. I wanted to find out what was wrong so I asked her the same question again.

"What 'stuff' were you thinking about?"

"I…was thinking about…you."

"Me? Why?"

"Because of what happened yesterday."

"You mean when you got raped?"

"No, when you rejected me. I was thinking if loving you was worth it anymore."

"Look Lenka, I love you and you love me so what's wrong with that?"

"I don't think you get it…maybe you never will."

She released her arm from my grip. I turned around and caught her by the hand. She turned around and looked at me again.

"Rinto just le-"

I walked up to her and kissed her on the lips. She was mumbling and then she relaxed. When we got to the point that we couldn't breathe anymore, we separated. She looked at me smiling. I smiled back and hugged her.

"I might not understand what you think but I know what I think and I think that you shouldn't worry about something that isn't true because you already know that I love you."

"Maybe you do understand."

"Understand what?"

"That I love you too."

"I know you do."

I kissed her on the forehead and let go of her.

"You know, we better get to school."

"Yeah, I agree."

Lenka dressed up and walked out of her room.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes but you're not."

"What do you mean?"

"Go change."

"What? But I don't have any clothes."

"Yes you do."

"Where?"

"In the guest room."

"Oh yeah…just wait right here."

"Okay."

I came out 10 minutes later to see Lenka standing in the same place where I had left her.

"Are you ready now?"

"Yep, let's go."

I took her by the hand and walked out of the house. We arrived at school during lunch. We put our stuff inside the classroom and walked inside of the cafeteria. When we opened the door to the cafeteria, everyone had their eyes on us. We saw Tei on the table pointing at Lenka. This must not be good.

~Lenka's Pov

I could see Tei standing on the lunch table pointing at me. I could also see her smirk as she began to talk.

"Hey everybody!"

Everyone in the cafeteria turned to Tei. I started to grip Rinto's hand harder.

"That girl over there had sex with a 35 year old yesterday."

The cafeteria was silent until it erupted with whispers and new rumors. I could hear them call me a slut, a whore, and a prostitute. I had enough of Tei's games and I was going to end them today. I let go of Rinto's hand and walked up to Tei. I looked at her and smirked.

"You really want to do this Tei?"

"I'm only doing this to keep your hands off my future boyfriend."

"Sorry but I already beat you to that. I'm already Rinto's girlfriend but you can keep on dreaming."

"What? That can't be true!"

"I'm sorry but it is true so deal with it."

"You know what, fine. Who cares about Rinto anyway? He looks like a girl and you are just a slut. Maybe when he opens his eyes, he'll come running back to me."

"Whatever."

I turned around and started to walk away until Tei said something.

"Whatever to you too, tramp."

I stopped walking and turned around.

"What did you say?"

"I think I was clear on what I said, TRAMP!"

"You're ridiculous to deal with."

"You shouldn't be talking big boobs."

"You have something against my boobs?!"

"Yeah, I do. They're too big but it fits you anyway because you're just a prostitute!"

I cracked my knuckles and walked up to her. She stood there laughing as if everything was a joke.

"You know what pisses me off the most?"

"What?"

I threw my fist across Tei's face and slammed her on the floor. I walked up to her and started talking.

"Bitches like you who think they're better than anybody else but that will never happen! You hurt me and my friends and I'm tired of it! You're just mean and rude to everybody else but I'm going to make sure that you will never hurt another innocent person again!"

I jumped on Tei and started to punch her in the face. I continued to punch her until her nose started to bleed. I felt two arms grab me by my waist and pull me up and I also saw Piko go to Tei's side to help her stand. I started to kick and scream until I gave up. I looked behind me and saw Rinto holding me. I blushed and looked back down. I heard Tei snicker and sneer while she pointed at me.

"Aw, would you look at that? Lenka and Rinto make the ugliest couple ever!"

"I wouldn't say that if I had a bloody nose."

"Shut up! You're the one that started this whole bullshit. If you weren't dating Rinto, none of this would have happened!"

"You're right. If I wasn't dating Rinto, maybe you would have a chance to go out with him and mock everyone for not having a boyfriend. You make them feel worthless and I'm tired of that. I don't want to see another person hurt by you again."

"You act like I'm going to care when I really don't. You and your friends are worthless. They're nothing but idiots especially the flat board of a slut."

_Rin?_

"What does Rin have to do with this?"

"I don't know maybe because she had her ugly hands all over Rinto!"

"You have got to be kidding? A hug? Really? Because she was hugging Rinto makes her a slut?"

"She is a slut! She can fool you with her innocent looks but there's no way she could fool me!"

"But I already did, didn't I?"

Rinto let go of me and I turned around. I saw Rin with a white strip of bandage all wrapped around on her right wrist. Whispers began again as she was walking towards me. She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and looked at Tei again. I saw Tei hiss and growl at Rin. Rin pointed to her and started laughing.

"What are you? Are you a human or a dog?"

"Shut up and leave, this a conversation between me and Lenka."

"What conversation? You mean the one where you were telling everyone that Lenka was raped because of you?"

"W-W-What?"

I could hear the hesitation in Tei's voice. Everyone in the cafeteria gasped. Rin had her hands at her hips and smirked.

"I've already set your trap Tei so tell the truth before you get caught."

"That's not true. I would never do such a thing."

"If you never would do that then why did you push me on the floor for hugging Rinto?"

"B-B-Because…uh…"

"That is exactly my point, Tei. Lenka was raped because of you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're dumb Tei but you have already been caught so…"

Rin to Rinto and pointed at him.

"It is up to him to fix this."

With that, Rin had walked out of the cafeteria. I heard Rinto sigh then kiss me on my cheek. He walked passed me and stepped in front of Tei.

"Look Tei, what I want to say is that we weren't meant to be together. I was never meant to love you. The days you were around me made my life a living hell. I couldn't stand you loving me but I see why you do that now."

Tei looked at Rinto with teary eyes.

"You do?"

He nodded.

"You do those things because you need a friend. You only want someone to care for you, am I right?"

She nodded. For some reason, I could feel myself walking towards Tei. I had my arms wide open and I hugged Tei. Tei stood there shocked and surprised. I was shocked to but I had understood her feelings.

"I forgive you but that doesn't mean we're friends. I'm also sorry for hitting you so do you forgive me?"

Tei nodded and I let go of her. I smiled and walked beside Rinto. Rinto smiled at Tei and waved. Tei nodded and walked away. I hugged Rinto's arm and we walked out the classroom.

"Thank you Rinto."

"For?"

"Helping her realize that she was never alone and also for helping me resist killing her."

"I guess."

We walked out of the cafeteria and went into the classroom and waited for the bell to ring to start class.

**~Time skip~**

A month has passed and it was February. Things had calmed down for a bit and classes we're boring as usual. Rinto and I are still together and Tei has moved on to someone else. Tei and I still fight but not as an everyday routine. The school is getting ready for Valentine's Day tomorrow and there is an event the student council is hosting also. The school day was about to end and I was excited to leave to go make chocolates. The bell rang and Rinto and I left the classroom together. We walked out of the building and Rinto dropped me off at my house. I said goodbye to him and stepped inside of the house. I went straight inside the kitchen and started to create the chocolate heart for Rinto. It took me 3 hours before having everything ready for tomorrow. After I put the chocolate heart inside the orange box, I put on the name tag on the box and took the note I wrote and placed it on top of the box. When everything was done for tomorrow, I went to bed and got ready for the next day.

_Tomorrow will be the best day ever!_

* * *

Did you like?

I doubt it but still review for the goal

**Goal:100 reviews!**

Have a happy day or night! :)


	8. A heartbreaking Valentine's Day

I updated the chapter! Yay!

I want to thank the people who reviewd, favorited, and followed the story and they are...

_**Yellow-Ideya-Hunter, DoKuRiNAnimationQueen, Mizune Minamiki, IA-K1002, BlueAnimeBunnies, KagamineLenxKagamineRin, SOURPATCHKID0, Nikoru-chi, Shadowhorn2013, Rhette, LittleMissAwesum14, FerBrasky and all the anonoymous reviews. **_

**_Thank you so much..._**

_Moving on..._

_I'm sorry if there's not enough description but hey at least i tried!_

_This is the Valentines day chapter so enjoy and no disclaimer_

* * *

~Rin's Pov

I got up from my bed and looked at the calendar with a smile on my face. Today was Valentine's Day and it was going to be the day I finally confess to Len. I went to my bathroom and took a shower to get ready for school. I went downstairs and headed towards the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator and took out an orange. I started to peel the orange and eat it. After I was finished, I left the house and walked to school. When I was at school, I went inside of the classroom and sat down. 5 minutes later, Miku ran inside the classroom and came to my desk. She was holding a jar of ice cream and had a creepy smile on her face. I looked at her for a minute then asked her a question.

"Any reason to why you're so happy today?"

"Today is Valentine's Day Rin! Everyone must be happy! Share the love!"

"O-Okay?"

She bent over my desk and grabbed me by my collar.

"Share the love!"

I was frightened by the way Miku was acting. She seemed out of place until Mikuo walked in. I ran towards Mikuo and hid behind him so Miku won't get any close to me. He turned is head around and looked at me. I pointed to Miku and he nodded. He walked up to Miku and took out his binder that was covered with leek stickers. He hit Miku on the back of her head and she fell down. When Miku was lying on the floor, she began to snore. I looked up at Mikuo then back at Miku. I walked up to her body and kicked it. I stepped back and looked at Mikuo again.

"Don't worry she'll be fine and here."

Mikuo reached inside of his bag again and took out a pink hearted box. He handed it to me and I was surprised. I saw him smile at me and ruffle my hair.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

I put the box on the table and started to fix my hair. While I was fixing my hair, Mikuo came and hugged me. I felt heat rise on my cheeks and then I stared to blush. I pushed Mikuo off of me and he began to laugh. I pouted and turned my face away from him.

"You made me sad so apologize."

"Don't be sad. Smile."

"But you made me sad."

"No I didn't, I made you smile."

"But I'm not smiling."

"Yes you are."

It was true. I was smiling. I never smiled like this after my mother died. It felt kind of nice. Mikuo turned my face around so I could look up at him.

"It's been so long since I've seen you smile like that so please don't let that smile fade away again."

Mikuo let go of my face and walked away to his friends. I put my hand on my cheek and blushed again. I walked back to my desk and sat down. I looked out of the window and started to think about my mother.

_*Flashback*_

_I was sitting down on one of the stairs crying. My mother came up to me and asked me what was wrong._

"_Rin, are you alright."_

_I responded with tears still in my eyes._

"_No, I got a cut."_

"_Show me."_

_I held out my left leg and showed her the cut._

_She started to smile. I looked at her confused._

"_Mommy, why are you smiling?"_

_She looked at me and smiled again._

"_Pain won't last forever Rin."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Smile and the pain won't last long."_

_I started to smile. The pain that was in the cut didn't stay that long._

"_Mommy, The pain is gone!"_

"_See what I mean."_

_I nodded and continued to smile. My mother smiled at me for the last time before looking at the sky. I looked at her and then looked at the sky as well._

"_Rin, can you promise me something?"_

"_Promise you what?"_

"_Promise me that you'll smile no matter what happens. Show pain and sadness that you'll stronger than them and that they won't destroy you. Promise me…"_

_She then turned to me and pats me on the head._

"_Promise me that that same smile you have on your face will never disappear."_

_I smiled at my mother again and nodded._

_*Flashback ends*_

_I promise mom._

I heard groaning coming from the ground and I turned to Miku. Miku sat up and started to rub the back of her head.

"What happened, why am I on the floor, and why does my head hurt?"

I giggled and she looked up at me. Miku started to giggle also then we both stated to laugh. I walked up to Miku and helped her get up. She stood up and patted me on the head. I smiled at her and she hugged me.

"Looks like you finally learned how to smile again."

"I guess."

"That's good."

She let go of me and smiled. I smiled back and walked away from her. I entered the hallway and say Miki. She looked distracted with something in her hand so I walked up to her.

"Hey Miki!"

I screamed in her face and she looked up. She looked both sides until I yelled again.

"I'm down here!"

She then looked down at me and laughed. She started to wave down at me while laughing

"Hey shorty."

"It's Rin."

"Oh yeah, hey Rin."

"Hey Miki, who are you waiting for?"

"Uh…no one."

"Then why are you standing here?"

"You know, just enjoying the door's color."

"Uh huh, now want to tell me the real reason?"

"You didn't by the last one, did you?"

"Nope, not a chance."

She groaned and then took a deep breath and relaxed.

"I'm waiting for somebody."

"Somebody like who?"

"A boy."

Miki said something in a whisper so that I couldn't hear her. I sighed and asked her again.

"Who?"

"A boy."

"What? I can't hear you."

"A boy."

"Louder."

"A boy!"

I looked at her and smirked.

"Looks like sweet, innocent, Miki has a crush. Isn't that cute?"

She turned her head somewhere else and pouted. I started to laugh and Miki looked at me. She gasped at me as if it was something horrific to see.

"What?"

"Rin…you're smiling?"

"Yeah…"

She smiled back at me with a soft expression.

"I'd never thought, after your mother's death, you would smile like that again."

"I thought that too but I did promise her something."

"And what was that?"

"She told me to promise to her to never to let my smile disappear."

"Rin that smile is what made everyone happy. Anyone who would meet you will feel special because of that smile."

"I know but sooner or later that same smile I show everyone will fade away and there is nothing that nobody could do about it…not even me."

Miki looked at me and put a hand on my shoulder. She bent down to my height hugged me.

"Rin, whatever you go through, don't suffer with them by yourself."

I nodded and she let go of me. I saw a boy with light gray hair with different color of eyes walk toward us. He had a smile on his face as he looked at Miki.

"Hi Miki!"

"H-Hi Piko."

I looked at both Piko and Miki and laughed. They looked down at me with an eyebrow raised. Miki started to laugh awkwardly and asked me to go to a corner and talk. I did and she came with me. She sighed and looked somewhat uncomfortable.

"Miki are you alright?"

"Sure but Rin could you like go somewhere else?"

"Sure, I'll go bother someone else."

"Thanks."

I walked over to where Piko was and smiled. He looked at me but smiled anyway. I walked inside of their classroom and saw Lenka and Rinto. I ran up to Lenka's desk and smiled.

"Hi Lenka."

"Hey Rin. You seem happy today, anything happen?"

"Well considering the fact that most of my friends have crushes then yes something did happen."

"I guess that counts so do you have a Valentine crush today?"

I turned my face the other way and blushed. Lenka saw me and smirked.

"I'm taking that as a yes so who is it?"

"Fine you caught me and it's Len."

Lenka gasped and put a hand over her mouth. I looked at her with a confused expression.

"What? Is that so bad?"

"No, I think it's good just as long as he doesn't reject you."

"Lenka!"

"What? You do know that there's a 50/50 chance of you going out together, I mean, the girls in this school would literally die to go out with him."

"So what you're saying is that I shouldn't go out with him?"

"No that's your choice. The only thing I'm saying is that there's a chance that you will be happy and there's a chance that you won't be happy, understand?"

I nodded and smiled. Lenka smiled also until Rinto approached us. He waved and said hello to me and Lenka. Lenka got up and kissed him on the cheek. I smirked and put my arms around their waist because I was too small to reach their shoulders. They looked at me and laughed.

"Rin, you're so short." Rinto said.

"Shut up Rinto!"

"You're so cute when you're mad too." Lenka stated.

"Shut up Lenka!"

"Look she's blushing!" They both said laughing.

I got angry at both of them and left their classroom. I walked back inside my classroom and saw everyone surrounded at Luka's desk. When I walked up closer, I saw the student council president, Gakupo, holding a bouquet of roses and a box of tuna. I smiled and walked to my desk. Things were about to get interesting.

~Luka's Pov

The student council president stood in front of me with roses and tuna. The entire class was around my desk waiting for me to answer him. Part of me was angry because of all the attention that was on me and part of me was confused to why the student council president liked me. I looked at him and sighed. I saw him smiling while waiting for my reply.

"No but thanks."

I took the roses and the tuna and walked away. I turned around and saw his reaction. He looked like he was about to cry. I heard a boy from the crowd talk.

"That was harsh."

The student council president nodded and walked away with his broken heart. I did not feel guilty but I did feel sorry for him. When I was walking through the hallway, Gumi ran passed me. I looked at her for a minute the turned around and started to mind my own business.

~Gumi's Pov

I kept running without looking back. Love was a trap and I fell for it. It hurt so much. It felt like a knife went through me and cut me. I ran to school's rooftop and sat down and cried. I kept thinking about what happened.

_*Flashback 25 minutes ago*_

_I walked up to the most popular boy named Yuma. Yuma and I are friends so I felt okay to talk to him. I looked at him with a smile and he smiled back. I started to blush then ask him questions._

"_Do you think I'm pretty?"_

_Yuma responded with a no so I asked him another question._

"_Do you like me?"_

"_No."_

"_Do you want to be with me forever?"_

"_No."_

"_Would you cry if I walk away?"_

_Yuma again replied with a no. I didn't want to hear anymore so I ran away. I heard him call my name but I blocked his voice from my hearing and continued to run._

_*Flashback ends*_

Why did love hurt so much? I sat down and looked up at the sky until I head the door open. I saw Yuma standing at the door gasping for air. I got up and looked at him. Yuma walked up to me took my hand. I pulled my hand away from his grasp and looked at him with anger in my eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Why did you run?"

"That's a stupid question."

"No, it's not. Why did you run?"

"You want to know why? Because I love you and…and it hurt me that you said no to every question I asked you."

Tears ran down my cheeks and I wiped them away. Yuma looked at me then took my hand again.

"You didn't let me finish."

"What?"

"You didn't let me finish what I was going to say."

"And what were you going to say?"

"I was going to say that these are my real answer to your questions. You're not pretty, you're beautiful. I don't like you, I love you. I don't want to be with you forever, I need to be with you forever, and I wouldn't cry if you walk away, I would die."

Yuma leaned in and kissed me. I felt excitement in my heart knowing his real feelings. We separated and smiled at each other. I held his hand and smiled at him again.

"I love you Gumi."

"I love you too Yuma."

The bell for class rang and we ran downstairs. We went separate ways to head for class. When I went inside the classroom, I sat in my seat and waited to be called for attendance.

"Rin Kagamine?"

"Here."

"Len Kagamine?"

"Present."

"Miku Hatsune?"

"Here!"

"Kaito Shion?"

"Here."

"Kaiko Shion?"

"Present."

"Akaito Shion?"

"Here."

"Luka Megurine?"

"Present."

"Luki Megurine?"

"Present."

"Mikuo Hatsune?"

"You already know!"

"Whatever. Gumi Megpoid?"

"Present."

"Good now that everyone's here, I have an announcement-"

"You finally got a girlfriend Mr. Mashiro?" Mikuo said.

Everyone looked at Mr. Mashiro and laughed. I looked at Rin and actually saw her laugh. I smiled to myself and continued to laugh at Mikuo's joke.

~Rin's Pov

Everyone was still laughing at Mikuo's joke until Mr. Mashiro told us to quiet down.

"Everyone shut up!"

The classroom went silent and Mr. Mashiro sighed.

"As you all know today is Valentine's Day-"

"No shit Sherlock."

"One more word out of you Mikuo, you are suspended!"

"Aye aye captain."

Mikuo stood up and saluted to Mr. Mashiro then sat back down. The classroom erupted in laughter again until the classroom speaker started to talk.

"All students in all classrooms report to the auditorium."

We stood up and left the classroom. We walked inside the auditorium and took our seats. I sat in between Luka and Miku in the front row. Once every student in the whole school was in the auditorium, the student council president went on the stage. The girls, except Miku, Luka, Gumi and I, screamed their love out to him. He smiled and waved his hand. He took one of the microphones on the stage and began to talk.

"Hello students of Crypton High. I am Gakupo, the student council president, and we are hosting an event to all of you. First we will start out with the love confession game, then the 'True love partners' game, then later on we will have the ranking of the top most hottest boys and girls, and finally we will finish the distribution of the remain chocolates and flowers to your 'lovers' if it was not done in the morning. Any questions? Good so let's move on. First up we will start with the 'Love Confession' game. We will first choose two names from the hat."

One of the student council members brought the hat up. Gakupo picked out two names from the hat and read them aloud.

"The names are chosen. Our first contestants are Miku Hatsune and Akaito Shion."

Miku and Akaito stood up from their seats and walked on the stage. Miku and Akaito sat on the chairs that were on the stage across from where Gakupo was sitting. Before Gakupo could even talk, Miku stood up.

"Look before this game starts I have one thing to say and that is I love Kaito Shion, not Akaito Shion. I have no intention of having feelings for this low-life over here so when you start, I will gladly go back to my seat."

"Uh…okay?" Gakupo said.

Miku jumped up and clapped her hands.

"Yay!"

Miku ran back to her seat and sat back down. Akaito got up and shrugged his shoulders then walked off the stage. Luka and I looked at Miku for a second then turned back around. Gakupo reached inside the hat again and pulled out two names. He looked at them and read them aloud.

"The names are chosen. Our second contestants are Piko and Miki."

Piko and Miki got up from their seats and walked on the stage. Piko and Miki sat on the chairs across from Gakupo. Gakupo sat down and picked up the cards off the table across from him. Gakupo looked up and smiled at Piko and Miki. Miki and Piko awkwardly smiled back at him and he looked back down at the cards. I cleared his throat before reading the first question.

"Miki, how old are you?"

"15."

"Piko, how old are you?"

"16."

"Piko how do you see Miki? As a friend or as a lover?"

"Is that suppose to be a trick question?"

"No it's pretty simple."

"Well I see Miki as a lover because I love her."

"Really?"

Piko nodded. Miki turned her head the other way blushing. Gakupo had a smirk on his face and asked Piko another question.

"Why do you love Miki?"

"Well because she's honest. She's not a person that could lie to you. She doesn't care about people who talk about her and she's really nice."

"Interesting. Miki, how about you?"

Gakupo turned to Miki. Miki looked Gakupo then blushed and looked back down.

"I-I-I-I-I s-s-s-see P-Piko as a l-l-l-lover also."

"Really? Why?"

"I love Piko because I trust him. Even though he came last month, he was the only one to reach out to me and be my friend. He helped me in everything I couldn't do and I thank him for that."

Miki looked up and turned to Piko. She took his hand and held it in between her hands. She had a serious look on her face while she was staring at Piko. She took a deep breath then relaxed and started to speak.

"I love you Piko Utatane."

Piko smiled then answered back.

"I love you too."

"But I want you to prove that you love me. Scream it to the world."

Piko smiled then whispered in her ear. We looked at them but didn't anything.

_I wonder what Piko told her?_

~Miki's Pov

Piko looked at me then whispered.

"I love you Miki."

"Why did you whisper it to me?"

"Because you are my world Miki."

He took my hand and kissed it.

"Aw." The crowd said together. We looked at them and smiled then we looked at Gakupo. Gakupo smiled then started to talk again.

"Well since you both love each other I guess you can leave."

Piko and I got up from the stage and went back to our seats.

~Luka's Pov

After Piko and Miki got off the stage, Gakupo reached his hand inside the hat again. He pulled out to names and stared at them. Instead of calling them out, he just stared at them. We looked at each other until one of the student council members called out to him. He nodded and cleared out his throat. His hand was shaking as he started to call out the names.

"The names are chosen. Our final contestants are me and Luka. Luka, will you please come to the stage please?"

I was shocked that my name was called. Rin and Miku both looked at me. I looked back at them and sighed. I got up and walked up on the stage. I took a seat and stared at Gakupo. A girl walked up on stage and took the cards away from Gakupo and asked him to sit next to me. He gulped and did what he was told to do. The girl sat down in the seat Gakupo was sitting in and introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Gakuko, Gakupo's twin sister, and I'll be doing the questions for you guys."

Gakupo and I nodded and she continued. Gakuko looked at the cards then started to read the question.

"Gakupo, how old are you?"

"17."

"Luka, how old are you?"

"17."

"Luka, how do you see Gakupo? As a friend or a lover?"

"I see him as a lowlife, down-to-earth, numbskull idiot."

"O-Okay…um…Gakupo, how do you see Luka?"

"I see Luka as my destined- to- be lover."

"Sorry but that's not how I see it." I said.

"Well how do you see it?" Gakupo asked.

"I see you to be a threat to human society."

"What?! Why do you say that?"

"Don't ask why, you already know."

"What do I know?"

"Do I really have to spell this out for you?"

"Yes, yes you do."

"Fine, you're a dumbass, no good asshole, threat to me, and a weakling to all men, I mean, look at you. I have never seen a guy have longer hair than me. It's just impossible."

"So what I'm hearing is that you're jealous of me and my hair?"

"No. That's not even the word that I would ever think of. Jealous? Of you? Now that's funny."

"No need to hide it. I know you're jealous and that's all."

"Look here stupid fool, there's no way in hell I'll ever be jealous of you!"

"Luka once your own hair grows; you and I can have the same length of hair."

"Can you please continue with the questions?"

"Uh sure." Gakuko answered.

I looked the other way not trying to have eye contact with the idiot next to me. Gakuko looked at me for a minute then she started to read the question.

"Gakupo do you love Luka?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because she's never the one to give up on something she believes in. She tries her best at everything and that why I look up to her. I love her for who she is not how beautiful she is."

"That's so sweet. Luka do you love Gakupo?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because loving his is like loving a flower. Love can bloom and grow in a relationship but it can also wither and die."

"Interesting. Gak-"

"Stop for just a minute."

Gakupo turned me around so I could face him. I looked at him as he had a serious expression on his face. I looked at him close and saw tears in his eyes. I saw a reflection of hurt and sadness in his eyes. I looked at him speechless because I didn't know what to say. I was the one who hurt him without any regret.

"Why do you constantly hurt me? Are you afraid that I'll do something to you?"

Instead of answering him, I looked to the ground. I didn't have an answer. He took my hands and kissed it. I looked at him and blushed. I didn't have any clue to what was going on. I could feel my heart beating fast when I looked at him. Why? I don't love him. Why? Love can either make you happy or make you sad. Why? I had no answer to any of my answers.

"Luka just tell me why do you hurt me like this? Do you hate me?"

"No."

"Then why? Why are you so afraid to love me?"

"Because loving you will hurt me more that it should hurt you."

"Why are you afraid of love?"

"Because love itself can break me and if you try to put me back together it won't work. Love hurts and that's why I hate love."

"Love itself won't hurt you because I love you. It doesn't matter who hurts you because I'll be there to protect you. I promise!"

I looked at him and smiled. I was no longer confused anymore. I had my questions all answered because of one sentence. I now know the real meaning of love and it's true love.

"Thank you for showing me what true love is about."

I leaned into him and kissed him. I separated from him and smiled again. I took his hand and stood up. I looked at Gakuko and started to talk.

"Thanks for having me here."

"You're welcome but I have one more question."

"And that is?"

"Do you love Gakupo?"

"Yes, I love Gakupo now, always, and forever."

Gakuko smiled and then I left the stage I sat back down in my seat and looked at both Rin and Miku.

"You are so unpredictable." Miku and Rin said.

I smiled at both of them. I was unpredictable. I never knew what would come next in my life but I already have one person that I would share it with and that was Gakupo. The program for today was continuing and it was another game called 'True love partners'.

**~Time skip~ (A/N: I don't want to explain another game)**

~Rin's Pov

The event that was in the auditorium was finished and everyone was out of the building. I started to look for Len until Neru walked up to me and whispered in my ear.

"Today's the day I finally get to hurt you."

I ignored her and walked away. I saw Len and ran up to him. Len smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Len, I'm coming to your house to give you something so make sure your home."

"Alright, what time?"

"4:30."

"Cool, see you then."

I nodded and walked home. I opened the door and walked inside. I sat down on the couch and looked at the clock. I had hour until I went to Len's house. I sighed and looked at the TV. I turned it on and started to watch the shows that were on. thirty minutes had passed so I turned off the TV and went upstairs to my room. I took off my clothes and then headed towards the shower. After taking a shower, I changed into my clothes. I was wearing blue jeans, an orange t-shirt, converse sneakers and a white sweater. I put my bow on and put on two hair clips on each side of my hair. I walked back downstairs and took the box of chocolate. I went back to the couch and found my house keys right where I had left them. I walked out of the house and went to Len's house. When I arrived at the block Len house was, I was smiling. I kept walking until I approached Len's house. I was almost to his house but then I stopped. My smiled dropped into a sad look. Tears were forming in my eyes and I just stood there. There was no way that this is happening to me but it is. Len was kissing Neru. I slammed the box of chocolate on the floor and fell to the ground. Len stopped kissing Neru and looked at me. His eyes widened and he let go of Neru. He walked down from the steps and approached me.

"Rin…don't tell me-"

"That I saw you kissing Neru?"

"So you did see…look I'm-"

"Don't you dare say 'I'm sorry' you little bastard."

"Rin… I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No one does but yet they do it anyway!"

"Len is Rin alright?" Neru asked.

"Why do you care Neru?!"

"Rin, what's your problem? All she just asked you was a question. You don't need to get defensive about it!"

"Shut up Len! You don't understand anything!"

I stood up and walked up to Len and punched him. He fell to the ground bewildered. He looked up to me then he saw my tears.

"Rin, why are you crying?"

"Because I hate you! I hate you, Len Kagamine and I never want to be your best friends again!"

I turned around then ran away leaving the box in front of him. I kept running until I reached my house. Mom love hurts! I get that now! Love is a betraying emotion! I get that now…but why? Why does love always end up in a disaster? I took out my house keys and opened the door. I closed it when I walked back inside. I was walking upstairs until a hand grabbed me and turned me around.

"Hello Rin."

* * *

Did you like?

If you did please review for the goal!

**_Goal: 100 reviews_**

Have a great day


	9. I killed Him

I really don't have much to say but thanks to over 1,000 views on this story. It makes me feel happy that you actually read it...I think.

**Warning: Lemon! But not the nice one if you get what I mean ;)**

* * *

_Last Chapter…_

_I turned around then ran away leaving the box in front of him. I kept running until I reached my house. Mom love hurts! I get that now! Love is a betraying emotion! I get that now…but why? Why does love always end up in a disaster? I took out my house keys and opened the door. I closed it when I walked back inside. I was walking upstairs until a hand grabbed me and turned me around._

_"Hello Rin._

* * *

This was a dream. It had to be a dream. There was that this man was here. The man who left our family. The man who sleep with women each day. The man who killed my mom. The man, my father, is here and he's going to kill me. I wanted to scream. I wanted to run. I wanted to find and escape to this dream before it got worse but how?

"No way..."

"Long time no see Rin."

My father smirked and threw me on the floor. I fell down the steps and hit my head against the wall. I fell to the ground and coughed. My father looked at me with lust in his eyes that I have never seen before. He started to pull down his pants and boxers together and walked up to me. I started to crawl back in fear of what he might do to me until he grabbed me by my foot and started to pull me close to him. I was crying and scared. I didn't know what to do. My father let go of my leg, picked me up, and dropped me over on top of the couch. He fell on top of me and looked at me in the eyes.

"Kiss me."

My eyes widened and I started to shake my head. He gave me an angry look and slapped me across my face. The slap on the right side on my cheek started to hurt and I bit my lip to force myself not to cry. I slowly brought my lips to my father's own and kissed him. His lips tasted like beer but I realized something. My father was drunk. The last time I saw my father was when he was drunk. My eyes widened as my father licked the lower part of my lips. I didn't know what to do so I kept my lips closed. My father moved away from my lips and stared at me. I looked in his eyes and knew that he was going to do something I was going to regret.

"Rin, I've always loved you."

"Like what a father should do?"

"No, like what a lover should do."

My eyes widened and I gasped. I felt something inside of me. I looked down and saw that my father ripped my pants off my body and that my father's dick was inside me. My father kept fucking me and I was crying. I didn't want this to happen again. I could hear him moan as he began to keep pushing inside of me. I hated this. I wanted this to stop. My nightmare was something I couldn't wake up from because it was real. My father cummed inside of me then took out is dick. He stood up and looked at me with an evil smile. I wanted this to end. I wanted this to stop but how? My father grabbed me by my hair and threw me on the floor. I could feel my heart beating faster that it was before. My father walked up to me and took his pants where he left it. He put them back on then looked at me.

"I've always hated you. You were worthless, the reason why your own mother died."

"No I wasn't, you were. I wasn't the reason why she died!"

"Really? I heard you tell your mother that you hated her and you're saying it's not your fault?"

"I didn't mean what I said."

"But she died because of those words. You're trash! Why are you even on earth? When your mother gave birth to you, why didn't she just kill you? That's why I'm here. To kill you and all you're hopeless dreams."

My father pulled out a knife and walked up to me. I started to crawl away but he pulled me by my ankle. He took the knife and stabbed me in my leg. I let out a blood screaming cry from the pain.

"Do you feel the pain?! That's what it felt like when you were born!"

He continued to stab me until I grabbed the knife away from him. I pushed him to the floor and smiled at him with the same smile he showed me. I picked up the knife and held it to my father's throat. I started to talk in a calm voice as I looked at him.

"I'm not trash, dad. I'm just a normal person. You never really loved me and I never really loved you so why can't you move on with that only fact? It wasn't my fault that my mother died, it was yours. You killed her in front of me and I had to suffer from the pain you left me with so now I'm giving you back the pain you gave me!"

I took the knife and stabbed it inside of my father's throat. He started to cough up blood and I looked at him and smiled again.

"May you burn in hell father."

I stood up and walked away from the body. I took my pants and put them back on but the pain in my leg was still there. I stood back up and put back on my shoes. I opened the door and looked at my father for the last time before leaving. I started to limp over to Mikuo's house which was 3 minutes away from my house. I had t go there before the pain got worse. I arrived at Mikuo's house and knocked on the door. The pain in my leg increased and it was getting to a point where I could no longer walk or stay awake from the amount of blood I've lost. I heard footsteps walking towards the door. The door opened and I saw Mikuo. I fell into his arms and smiled.

"I'm f-free from p-pain…"

I could feel my body go numb every second. Mikuo started to panic.

"Rin! Are you alright? Stay with me here! I won't let you die! Rin!"

"Mikuo…"

I felt my eyelids drop and I smiled.

"I killed him."

* * *

Admit it! Did you think that she died?

Sorry but the answer is a yes and no but you'll find out more in the next chapter.

Please review for the goal!

**Goal: 100 reviews**

I'm still getting there!

Have a good day!


	10. What happened?

**_Finally I updated! For the last chapter, I am very sorry for the lemon on that chapter but it's not my fault it's my friends but you can blame me on her behalf. This chapter is...weird so I need lot of critisim on how to change it but overll enjoy the story!_**

* * *

_Last chapter…_

_I felt my eyelids drop and I smiled._

"_I killed him."_

* * *

~Mikuo's Pov

I looked down at Rin and saw a smile on her face. I didn't know whether she was dead or not so I picked her up and brought her to the living room couch. I looked at Rin again then called Miku. Miku came running downstairs with a smile on her face. I looked at Miku and frowned. She gave me a questioning look until I pointed at Rin. Miku walked up to where I was and gasped. She looked at me again with tears in her eyes.

"W-What happened to Rin? Why is she hurt? Who did this to her?"

"Miku, to tell you the truth, I don't know. I wish I did but I don't."

"Is there anything we can do to help her?"

"We have to remove her pants because I think I saw a blood spots on them."

Miku nodded and kneeled down to where Rin was. She delicately pulled Rin's pants off and threw them on the ground next to her. She stood up and what we both saw was something unimaginable. Rin's legs were covered with bloody scars all over. Her legs looked so pale and one of the scars still had blood running down her left leg. Miku put a hand over her mouth and fell down on her knees. She had tears running down her cheeks.

"Who would do this to Rin? Just tell me who?!"

I looked at Miku then ran upstairs to mom. Since she was good with this I had no choice but to call her. I walked up to my mom's Medicare office and saw her sitting down at her desk typing something on the laptop. I looked around and saw equipments that were used to treat people to make them feel better. My mom stopped typing at looked at me. My mom was young and she was a nurse. She looks the same like Miku but her hair was down to her shoulders. She works at a hospital but she works here as doctor. I looked back at her and told her what I wanted.

"I need you downstairs quick."

"Why?"

"It's about Rin so bring your medical things and come downstairs."

"Okay."

My mom picked up her first aid kit and walked downstairs with me. She followed me into the living room and walked towards Rin. She stood next to Miku speechless. She looked at Rin's body and looked at me.

"This is what you need me for?"

I nodded. My mom's voice started to crack continued to look at Rin.

"Oh my God…what happened?"

"I don't know but can you treat her wounds?"

"Sure."

She walked up to Rin's body and looked at her legs. She laid down the first aid kit next to her and opened it. She pulled out a cotton ball from the bag and picked up the alcohol bottle. She soaked the cotton ball with alcohol and began to clean the blood off of Rin's legs. After that, she took out white long strips from the kit and wrapped it around her legs separately. She stood up and looked at me.

"Go get me my Stethoscope."

I nodded and went to go get it. I came back 2 minutes later and gave the stethoscope to her. She put the two tubes in both ears and used the handle to hear Rin's heart beats. She removed the two tubes from her ear and sighed in relief. Miku and I look at her and she started to talk.

"Good news is that Rin is still alive…"

"What's the bad news?" Miku asked.

"There is no bad news."

"That's go-"

We heard someone groan and that's when we looked at Rin. Rin's eyes were twitching and then she opened her eyes. We all smiled at her when she looked at us. She sat up on the couch and turned her head to us.

"What happened?"

"That's what we want to ask you."

"What? Oh…I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not? We were worried about you Rin. Why can't you tell us?! Do you not trust us?!" Miku said.

I looked at Miku while Rin looked away. I could see tears fall from Rin's eyes while she was looking away. I didn't like this at all. Who hurt Rin and why was she afraid to tell us? Rin looked at my mother and quietly spoke.

"My father came today and abused me. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to share my pain…I'm sorry."

"it's okay Rin so what happened to your father? Did he leave?"

"No."

"Then what happened?"

"I killed him."

Everyone was quiet. So this is what Rin meant when she killed her father. She was free from pain but it still didn't make sense. Why would Rin's father all of a sudden come today of all days just to abuse Rin? I looked back at Rin and I saw her smile. She started to giggle and we looked at her again.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I no longer have to bear with the pain of my mother anymore. She's free and so am I."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I-"

The door bell rang which meant that someone was at the door. Miku got up from the floor and walked towards the door. When she opened it, there was a police officer standing there. Miku let the officer in and we all looked at him.

"Hello…"

"Hello?" My mother replied.

"I'm sorry but there's something I need to tell you."

"And that is?"

"That girl with the blond hair is under arrest for the murder of her own father."

"What?"

* * *

Did you like?

I'm sorry if you didn't

I want to congraulate these authors for reading and revieing the last chapter:

_**Nikoru-chi**_

_**IA-1002**_

_**Rhette**_

_**BlueAnimeBunnies**_

You actually got through the lemon and i'm impressed. i thought you guys would skip it but you didn't and that you actually reviewed shocked me.

Answer for the last question: Rin did not die obviously and there it is not a yes or a no but the only person that was correct in a way if you get it was:**Rhette!**

Thanks and review for the goal!

Bye(^_^)/ !


	11. The truth is

**I'm sorry this took so long to update! I've been very busy and all but at least I updated. This chapter is really...I don't know...bad I guess? I need a lot of help on how to fix this!**

* * *

_Last Chapter…_

_"That girl with the blond hair is under arrest for the murder of her own father."_

_"What?"_

* * *

~Rin's Pov

"Why is she under arrest for something so small?" Miku's mother asked.

"Ma'am, this is a murder and she is under arrest for it."

"Well how did you know she did it?"

"The neighbor from the other side called us saying that she heard a scream from her house after that she said the screaming stopped. We arrived at her house, busted the door open, and saw a knife stuck through her father's throat. We walked out of her house and went to the neighbor who called us. She later told us that she saw her walk over here and it seems that she was right. That is how I know she caused the murder."

The police officer, Mikuo, and Miku's mother looked at me. I had my head down feeling a little guilty over what I've done. I was going to going to tell the police officer the truth until Miku started to speak.

"Just take her."

I turned my head towards Miku but her head was down and she clenched her hand making a fist. The police officer, Mikuo and, her mother also looked at her from the comment she made.

"M-Miku…"

"Just take her already!"

"Fine. Let's go little girl."

The police officer came and picked me up off the couch. I looked at Miku and sighed.

"You must have loved playing pretend best friend with me."

"What do you mean 'pretend'? I am your best friend."

"No it's more like you were my best friend."

"So you don't want us to be best friends anymore?"

"Who said we were friends to begin with?"

"So you're saying that you were never my best friend?"

"Don't misinterpret what I'm trying to tell you!"

"Then what are you trying to tell me?!"

"We were never best friends because I never wanted to be your friend…you're the reason why I'm bearing this pain…if it wasn't for you then I wouldn't end up like this…like a lonely girl."

"What we've been through, you're saying that I never meant anything to you?"

"No, what I'm really saying is that you used me into thinking that I was your friend when I really wasn't. Neru wouldn't know anything about what happened to me."

"How is Neru in this?"

"That's not the right question…"

"Then what is?"

"Why would Neru cause this?"

"What do you mean?"

"My father, my mother and me…how do you think Neru would know all of this?!"

With that Miku was speechless. The officer walked out of Miku's house and put me in the police car. From there, they drove me off to the police station. We reached the police station and the police carried me out of the car. They went into one of the question rooms and told me to wait there until a detective comes. I nodded and looked around the room. I couldn't help but think about Miku and how she used and betrayed me.

_What did I do to her to make her use me like this?_

~Miku's Pov

How did she know all of this? Did Neru tell her? Did she know I was helping Neru out in the background? How did Rin find out that I used her? Questions jumbled inside my head and I'm trying to find the answer until Mikuo called out my name. I turned around and put a fake smile on but he turned his head away. I stopped smiling and looked at him with a questioning expression.

"How could you do this to Rin?"

"She deserves what she gets. It is none of my concern."

"Miku you're such a monster…"

"What? How am I a monster?"

"Rin never did anything to y-"

"Yes she did."

"What was it then?"

"It was Len. I was in love with Len but he rejected me because he liked Rin at the time. I grew so angry and jealous over that so I wanted to get revenge. By getting revenge on her, I helped Neru and told her all the secrets about Rin but what I want to know is how she found out?"

"Rin isn't stupid as you may take her. Neru wasn't very cautious of her words and neither were you."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you ever notice Neru bully her using her past against her? Did you ever notice how you told the police to take her instead of telling him that she defended herself? Rin put the pieces together and that's how she found out. Just stop hurting her! She has nobody to look up to for help! She's hurt Miku! Stop this already before we both lose her…stop it."

I looked at Mikuo as he cried about Rin. I never knew Rin was important to Mikuo as she was to me. I now started to feel guilty about what I've done. I never intended to hurt Rin but I was jealous of her. I really wanted to be her friend but I was using her. What I did to her wasn't fair but how would she forgive me?

"Did you know Rin started to cut herself?"

I looked at Mikuo surprised from what he said.

"When?"

"Remember when she came to the classroom putting her wrist on her chest?"

"Yes."

"That day she looked so sad that she was in pain. I noticed how she pulled her wrist from your hand and that's when I saw blood from her other wrist on her chest stream down from it. I thought that was seeing things until the next day she came with white strip bandage wrapped around the wrist and that's when I noticed Rin was cutting herself."

"Oh my god…Rin is in pain and little did I know I caused it…I'm a horrible person!"

I fell to my knees and started to cry. I want to take it back but how can I?

_Rin…I'm sorry._

~Rin's Pov

I sat in the question room for an hour until the detective came. She had a lot of papers and files about me. I continued to look at her until she sat down. She stared at me until she sighed.

"Kagamine Rin, 14 years old, goes to Crypton High School. Freshman year there and now here guilty of the murder of your own father, what do you have to say for yourself?"

I looked down at my hands and bit my lip. I didn't know what to do. I was lost for words and that I was guilty for protecting myself. The detective opened my files and stood up.

"Looks like your grades are good but that not the case here. What I want to know is why an innocent little girl like you guilty for a murder?"

I looked up at her and sighed.

"That murder was not intended to happen."

"Not intended? What do you mean?"

"I never wanted to kill him but I had no choice. It was either me dying and letting him free or killing him to end the cause of my fears."

"What are your fears?"

"My fears were about him coming to find me and kill me just like he killed my mother in front of me."

"I see, now I want to know how all of this started."

"Well I was coming back from my friend's house after I saw him kissing someone. I ran from his house crying and then I opened my house door. I closed the door and was about to go into my room until a hand came and grabbed my wrist. I turned around and saw my father. He squeezed my wrist and threw down on the floor. I hit my head against the wall and fell to the floor. He walked up to me and I started to move back until he picked me up and put me on the couch. He laid down and told me to kiss him but I refused so he slapped me. I didn't want to cry in front of him so I kissed him. He looked at me and from there I knew that I was going to regret something. He told me that he loved me but I didn't understand but before I could ask him what meant he started to rape me. I started to cry. I didn't want this to happen to me again. When he was finished, he pulled my hair and threw me on the floor again. He started telling me how he didn't love me and how I was the cause of my mother's death. He pulled out a knife and stabbed me in my thigh. The screaming that the neighbor heard came from me. He continued to cut and stab me all over my legs until I took him the knife from him and pushed him on the floor. I put the knife he used to stab me with at his neck. I started to tell him that it wasn't my fault and that it was his fault and then I killed him."

The detective looked at me and laughed as if my story was a joke to her. Did she not believe me?

"That whole story you just told me just made my work easier. The murder was intended to happen. Why? Your father wanted to kill you but because something in you snapped, instead of him killing you, you killed him."

"Is that a reason why you laughed at my story?"

"Yep, because it was too predictable. Good thing is that you're not going to jail but you have to go to an orphanage."

"What? Again?"

"Yes again meaning that you were destined to be there."

"I don't want to go back!"

"But you have to. You must follow the law!"

"That doesn't mean anything…how about I find someone I can live with?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Fine but make sure the parents are okay with it, okay?"

"Okay…"

"You can leave and you charges are lifted meaning that because that murder as kinda in self defense, you are no longer responsible for the murder."

"Okay."

I saw her close my files up and walk to the door. Since my legs were feeling a little better, I followed her out. I went to the waiting room and saw the police waiting for me to take me back to Miku's house. I walked out with the police and went inside the car. They drove me back to her house and told Miku's mom what happened.

"Rin no longer has charges against the murder of her own father but however she needs to find a place to live in before she goes to an orphanage; I want to know whether you'll accept her to live here or not?"

"Sure, she can live with us."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay, the clothes in her house, we'll bring it her when we finish taking out the body."

"Okay and thank you. Good night."

"Good night ma'am."

I walked inside Mikuo's house and sat on the couch. Miku's mom walked up to me and hugged me.

"Must be hard to be alone…your room is he guest room from now on, okay?"

I nodded. She let go of me and I went upstairs and inside the guest room. I closed the door and slid my back against the door. I want to go back to my own home and not live in this one but what other choice do I have? I got up from the ground and opened the door again to talk to Miku's mom. I went to the door to her office and almost opened it until I heard her talking to someone on the phone.

"…I guess it's on the news huh? About the murder of Rin's father…Rin's innocent but there's just one thing that saddens me…Rin, even at this age she's in now, no one loves her."

I backed away from the door and stood still. No one loved me? Why? What did I ever do wrong? Did people hate me being here? Was my existence on earth nothing to the people who know me? I never understood why…my father, Neru, Miku, and even her mom thinks the same thing…why? Why?! Everything I ever wanted was to be loved but I'm being hated. As hatred and pain started to build inside of me, I felt nothing in my heart. I went back into my room and laid down on the bed thinking.

_I'm nothing but a heartless lost little girl._

* * *

**_I told you! This chapter was horrible! The worst I've ever written so far...I have sad news though...I won't be able to update this story because I'm leaving America...I don't know when I'll come back but if i will, I'll update. I promise..I'm sorry. I'm a little bit sad about my story not making it to 100 reviews but at least it made it to 50 _**

**_I want to thank these four authors who still reviewd my story all the way to the end..._**

**_MizuneMinamiki: _****_I really loved reading your stories and you are the best authors ever! I hope that when you finish your stories i get to read them._**

**_Nikoru-chi:I hope I get to finish that amazing story your still updating. I still look up to you though so never forget that I'll be your number 1 fan!_**

**_IA-K1002:If i met you in person, I totally would've been your best friend! I know you have one but I'm sure there's room for one more, right? Finish the story! Make sure Len suffers! I finally put the 'K' in your name!_**

**_Rhette: _****_You sure are one good guesser...no wonder. I bet people call you lucky...yeah...Even though i asked you to read this story, I'm still happy that you continued to review._**

**_If you don't understand this chapter, PM me so I'll tell you what it's about._**

**_I'm really sad and sorry to say this but this is the last chapter for "Love can either conquer or destroy"_**

**_Bye-bye \(T-T)_**


End file.
